


Late Bloomer

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Clothed Sex, Community: pervy_werewolf, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Docking, Dream Sex, Exhibitionism, Fantasizing, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lusty Month of May, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Rimming, Roleplay, School Uniforms, Sex Toys, Somnophilia, Threesome - M/M/M, Uniform Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-01
Updated: 2008-05-31
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 24,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: My thought when I jumped into to this was that I would write a story about Remus's loss of the last bit of his innocence and then turn into James being the one who would need help. I did that a little bit I think but I think the story ended up being the many versions of alpha remus and how Sirius blew him. Thanks for everyone who read and their support! Enjoy!





	1. Late Bloomer

Late bloomer. That's what his mum called him, and he bloody hated it. It made him feel like a sad green tomato sitting on the vine surrounded by luscious red ones people couldn't wait to pick and eat. By time he turned red the fascination would be over and people would be sick to death of tomatoes. His destiny would the be to sit on the vine and rot. 

Now, right now was one of those times he felt very much like a late bloomer. God! It was worse then being called one, actually feeling like it was dreadful. 

James and Sirius had done their best over the past five years to circumvent him being any kind of innocent and he had to admit they had done a very good job. Currently Remus was losing a bit of his innocence and they probably didn't even know it. 

He heard James slip out of his bed padding the few feet to Sirius' and slipping into that bed. He heard Sirius' satisfied noises and soon the sound of skin brushing skin. It had been like this for over a year and a half. 

First, Remus had heard them side-by-side wanking together. That progressed to daring one to touch the other, then to dares not being needed anymore and touching each other to be expected. 

Remus was quite accustomed to how each sounded while the other touched him. 

James would groan, quiet but distinct "Merlin, Sirius," his breath would catch "Stroke me faster, want to come-going to-faster."

Sirius would pant and curse "Fucking good Jamie. Stroke my cock-like that." Then he would choke out the very muggle "Jesus H. Fucking Christ" as he came and James would chuckle. 

Tonight was something different something new. Remus half hard already at James leaving his bed, thought his cock would burst when he heard Sirius rough whisper "Put me in your mouth."

"Really?" James said back and Remus could hear the slide of hand on prick. "Since when is my hand not enough?"

"I know you want it. I can tell your mouth is watering right now and the thought of swirling my tip with your tongue." Sirius replied back brash, but mixed with a sort of seduction that if, dear God, if James didn't take Sirius in his mouth Remus was ready to. 

"Let me fuck your mouth too," James countered back and Sirius sighed happily. 

Pictures from sound flew in Remus' mind, pictures he had never imagined. Sirius on his back, James mouth going back and forth along his prick. James kneeling over Sirius, fucking his mouth, hips thrusting hard. 

Neither could speak, which was different for them. It was all grunts and mewling. Merlin all the times Remus had imagined them touching, fucking, this had never crossed his mind. His fist stroked his own straining prick. 

Imagining their thrusts and their cocks. He arched into his hand faster and faster. He could hear their hard breathing, about to come. He could see their muscles tensing, their balls tightening in his mind's eye. His own muscles and balls responded in the same way. 

Then James began to come. His strained groan was still recognizable to Remus. It was quickly followed by Sirius. Then the world almost went black as Remus began to come. He was coming and coming his entire body losing all function except for his cock which pushed and sprayed his come over his hand his stomach his legs. Fuck! It was brilliant. 

"Moony?" 

"Moony are you awake?" First James and then Sirius called to him. Remus lay completely still, as if by not moving he would suddenly disappear. 

"Remus we know you're awake. You pant and sigh just before you come, we heard you." It was James talking to him. 

"It's s'ok Remus. Did you like what you heard?" It was Sirius now and Remus heart hammering in his chest, felt faint as he strained to remain so still.


	2. Imagination Running Away

"Sleep well last night, Wormtail?" Sirius said swinging his leg over the bench, to sit down for breakfast. 

"Pretty solid, but I kept having these weird dreams," Peter said, his mouth full of bacon. "Moans from a ghoul or something, living in our room."

"There must be something catching. I'm pretty sure Moony had the same dream. You heard moaning, right?" Sirius said rolling his jaw the way he did when he was being a twat. He flicked his eyes in Remus's direction. Remus would have blushed, had he not permanently been doing so since last night, looked down and away. 

God! He could feel his cock stirring. This was the third time this morning he felt himself get hard. Sirius had that way of piercing him with those damned eyes, with their thick eyelashes, his lips with that wry grin. 

It wasn't like the erection you got in class that with some thinking about one's mum it would just go away. This one Remus would have to take care of, and soon. He could already feel his hardening prick pushing quite a bit on his pants. 

Remus got up quickly from the table, grabbed his bag and mumbled roughly as he left, "I'll see you in class."

He didn't turn back to see if they were looking at him as he left. He knew they were - James and Sirius their self-satisfied grins. If Remus looked at them he would end up coming all over the Great Hall. While others may find that amusing, he really didn't. 

Remus ran as fast as a boy with a hard-as-nails prick could run, to the second floor loo. It would be empty as most people were down at breakfast and not headed to class yet. 

Safely locked in a stall, Remus bunched up his robes undid his trousers and pulled his engorged cock free. He sighed at the release from his clothing alone. 

He slowly began to fist his aching prick. His thoughts that had woken him last night, twice, then again after waking this morning and one last time in the shower filled his mind. The seductive sucking sounds they'd made. He imagined how they looked, their amused mouths, working over one another's cocks, eyes closed in pleasure. 

Remus' rubbed his palm through the pre-come and pulled his hand back to slick his work. Faster he stroked as his thoughts continued - James hips snapping into Sirius's face, the sounds Sirius would make as he keened and groaned around James's prick. 

Suddenly the thoughts changed to something new. It was Sirius keening and groaning around his cock. Sucking Remus off, with his wet mouth. It was too much. Remus began to come and come. His hot come spilling onto his hands and his robes. His prick twitching perfectly in his hand. He didn't care about his thoughts or the mess, it felt so fucking great. 

His forehead against the side of the cool stall, Remus gasped for breath. He reached for his wand, making short work of a cleaning spell. Tucking his prick back into his pants and doing up his flies, he hoped it was well sated now. He had double Care of Magical Creatures to endure with the both of them. James and Sirius, outside together. It might have been a hope in vain.


	3. Taste

Remus walked slowly through the still wet grass looking up at the castle. Peter, James and Sirius walked ahead of him. They were laughing and talking, acting as they normally did. 

After a very bad Care of Magical Creatures class and his restless night of little sleep he couldn't be arsed about keeping up with them. Sirius turned around beckoning him forward. Remus shrugged. James and Peter kept walking as Sirius stopped, waiting for him. 

Remus swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly very dry. Looked at his feet and continued walking. Sirius joined in step next to him, hands thrust casually into his pockets. Remus looked out of the corner of his eye and could see Sirius's black robes swirling behind him, his hands pulling his trousers tight against his groin. Remus looked away quickly. He would need to rub his cock right off if he didn't. 

"Ever tasted come?" Sirius said with so much ease it made Remus a little annoyed. Remus didn't answer, he kept looking down. "Being shy Moony? Come on, answer my question."

"No."

"Ever had a prick in your mouth? A. Long. _Hard_. Beautiful. Prick," Sirius said, punctuating every word, his tone almost a groan. 

"No." Remus stomach dropped, and he began to feel light headed as he hardened _again_. Sirius sighed. Remus could see his lips arching into a smile. 

"It's fucking brilliant to have hot come sliding across your tongue, down your throat. Like a tide wave. Swallowing and sucking, swallowing and sucking. Swirling your tongue around the tip to get every last drop." Remus closed his eyes breathing hard attempting to swallow his groan. "It's this bitter, alkaline taste but creamy. I can almost taste it now." 

Remus couldn't speak, he couldn't do anything. It took all his effort to keep walking. What was Sirius on about? Talking to him about come. Why was he fucking with him like this?

They were almost to the Castle now. Sirius reached out a hand grabbing Remus and pulling him to the side, pushing him against the rough stone walls. Everyone else was inside, probably sitting down for lunch. They were alone and Sirius took advantage of it. 

"Know what your prick feels like in your hand as you wank? How it feels as you come?" Sirius said pushing Remus to the wall, pressing their bodies together. Remus had enough of this; he didn't want Sirius fucking with him.

"Yes, I know exactly how that feels," he responded almost angrily, glaring directly into Sirius's eyes. 

"Mmmm, good," Sirius said has he pressed his lips to Remus's ear. "Then you know how it pumps, shooting that prefect come out. When it's in your mouth, it's even better. Delicious cock pushing on the roof of your mouth, coating it and your tongue with its spew. Mmm, I'm hard just thinking about it." Sirius pushed his erection into Remus's thigh as if he needed to prove his point. 

Remus felt breathless, faint. He wanted hot cock in his mouth. He wanted come to slide down his throat filling him. Sirius's cock. Sirius's come. Remus would swear on his mother he heard his stomach growl. 

Clenching his jaw in determination he managed to grind out, "Is that all, Sirius?"

'"If you want it to be."

"I need to switch my books before afternoon classes." Remus pushed his way past Sirius. He walked quickly into the castle, his legs gratefully knowing the way, on their own to Gryffindor Tower.


	4. Scent

Remus stood at the foot of his bed looking over at Sirius's. He thought about the scenes he heard, the actions he imagined from last night. They were enhanced now with the thought of the taste of come fresh in his mind. 

He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. He wanted to smell the come, hoping it had stained the sheets of Sirius's bed. Maybe then if he smelt it he could better know the taste. 

They would be eating. Damn tossers ate like every meal was their last. If Remus didn't stop masturbating about them it just might be. 

Remus undressed quickly, throwing his clothes off his body, toeing off his shoes, pulling his socks off last as he slipped into Sirius's bed. Under the cool sheets, he breathed deeply, searching for any scent of come, of sweaty bodies pressed against one another. Rolling to his stomach, his buried his head under the pillows searching for the scent. 

He could imagine it, imagine the tang of it. He pressed his hard, aching prick into the mattress. He sighed with relief from the friction. 

He pressed himself again and again into the mattress, the cool cotton sheets rubbing his sensitive prick. The sheets soon hot and moist with his pre-come, Remus moaned thrusting harder into the spot.

Remus could smell their bodies, boy rubbing boy. Their thighs rubbing one another's, slicked by the others sweat. Remus wanted to trace the rivulets of it, that travelled down their chests and stomachs. Lick it from the hair leading from their navels. Their bodies' bathing in sweat, tongues baptised in come. 

Remus reached down his hand gripping his cock. He rolled over ready to stroke himself to them again. He hated himself for doing exactly what they wanted. That didn't matter right now, he could hate himself later, right now it was time to bring himself off. 

Remus stroked his length pulling at his foreskin, and rubbing his balls with his other hand. He moaned arching his hips into his own fist. He opened his eyes to look down at his own strokes. As his gaze travelled down his body it didn't stop at his prick, there was someone standing at the door. 

_Damn!_ How had he not heard the door open? It was Sirius, standing in the entrance watching Remus wank all over his bed. " _My_ bed Moony?" Sirius arched a brow at him.

Remus too full of heat and want didn't care, Sirius could watch. The more he thought about it he _wanted_ Sirius to watch him. 

"Watch me," Remus gasped out as he continued to rub his length. Squeezing and rubbing he continued, he heard his own sighs and mewls. 

He fought to keep his eyes open watching Sirius watch him. Sirius stood stiffly swallowing hard again and again. His eyes unable to leave the sight of Remus's big hard cock. Remus loved it, it turned him on more. He heard himself laugh with his groans, he enjoyed it so much. 

Remus fisted himself faster ready to come, snapping his hips. His cock began to push in his hand, pumping just as Sirius said it did. He came , his seed spreading over his hand, on to his stomach, splashing across Sirius's sheets. It was spectacular. His orgasm the best he had all day. A few last pleasure strokes then he stopped, he challenged Sirius with his eyes. 

He removed his hand from his now soft prick, he traced his fingers up past his waist through the warm pools of his own come. Me moaned swirling his fingers in it. Then raised his hand to his mouth and slowly sucked each digit clean. Mewling as the creaminess skated across his tongue. 

Sirius watched each deliberate movement, just as Remus wanted.


	5. Beater Glove

For a couple of hot headed idiotic Gryffindors, James and Sirius could be down right cunning and manipulative. Remus knew it, Remus used to love it, but like all things you love they can easily be changed to a fear. 

Remus had been afraid for two weeks. 

After keeping as still as death as they called to him the last time they got off together and Sirius catching Remus on his bed it had all gone weirdly normal. Neither had said anything directly about it, and after the wank on Sirius's bed, Sirius had just left the room. 

They did everything as usual again; classes, detentions, and a few pranks here and there. Remus knew them too well to relax, knew that the moment he let his guard down they would get him. It's how they worked, simple as that. The damn bastards could have been in Slytherin had they not been so completely hot-blooded. 

Remus would think later that perhaps this had been part of their plan too, but Remus had been so uptight he couldn't even have a good wank any more. He had needed a few days break after the marathon of activity on that one day, but it was far past time to tug one out.

James and Sirius hadn't even teased Remus by getting in bed with one another. They both stayed and went to sleep in their own beds every night. _Merlin!_ He hadn't even heard _them_ wank in ages. 

Remus could have gone longer had it not been for the warm weather and the start of Spring Quidditch practice. They gratefully showered afterward in the changing rooms. Had Remus seen them sweaty-skinned and flush-cheeked it would have been a dead give away he needed a release. Right away.

Sirius brought back his sweaty practice uniform for the house elves to wash. While walking up the stairs to the dormitory Sirius had dropped a beater glove from his pile, Remus picked it up to return it to him. But not before the smell of the leather, damp with Sirius's sweat, reached his nose. It was hot and seductive. Remus felt his prick stir. 

"Here," Remus said quickly, putting the glove back on top of the bundle of clothes, "you dropped this."

"Thanks," Sirius said. 

Later that night Remus lay in bed trying to relax and fall asleep. His nose itched and he reached to scratch it. The smell of sweat and leather caught him again. The aroma from Sirius's glove had stayed on his hand. As he inhaled the scent again his cock began to harden. The leather mixed with Sirius's sweat was too much. 

When he was sure that everyone was in bed asleep, a quick silencing spell and he could let the scent waft around in his mind as he stroked himself. 

Sirius's rich brown leather gloves were tinged with his salty sweat, both sweet and pungent. Remus thought about Sirius wearing them has he worked his cock. He bit his lip, to keep from moaning. He was so close. . . . 

The curtains of Remus's bed were suddenly pulled back as Sirius slipped through them. "You really are bullocks at being quiet when you mutter a charm."

"Get out!" Remus said trying to draw up his covers to hide his hard prick and the rest of himself. 

"Look who's shy now. Wasn't that way a few weeks ago." Sirius flopped down next to him. This was it; they had been waiting for this. For a moment of weakness. But where was James? As if Sirius read his mind he pulled out his mirror. 

"Prongs, get over here. He's ready."

"What? No! What are you on about?" Remus demanded. James's head popped through the hangings. 

"Padfoot says you're brilliant when you wank," he said sitting down on the bed watching Remus. Remus didn't have time to consider the compliment hidden in that statement. "Go on, give us a look."

"No! I am not some little show for you," Remus said trying to kick out at James to push him off the bed.

"Remus," Sirius said huskily, putting his lips close to Remus's ear. "Show us that big beautiful cock of yours. Jamie wants to see it. I haven't been able to get it out of my mind, rubbing myself off to it since I saw you – in my bed." James ran his tongue across his lips nodding at Sirius's words. 

"I want to see it. Want to watch you come, Moony. I've heard you're gorgeous when you come," James said moving closer to him. "That's right, so good," James added as Remus began to slowly pull the covers away. 

Remus felt his heart beating fast, but with Sirius and James so close, encouraging him, he couldn't say no. It was like a fantasy. Sirius groaned openly fondling himself as Remus's hard cock came into view. 

"Watch me fuck my hand," Remus heard himself saying but not sure how the words had formed. Both of them watched him avidly, while they stroked themselves, as Remus stroked himself.


	6. The Price

"Moony, I need to duck into the loo. Want to come with me?" James said tugging on Remus's arm. 

"No, I'm good." Remus pulled his arm away.

"Don't you have to take a leak?" James insisted.

"No."

 

**

 

"Where'd we find that book? You know the one with that bit about-"

"The library, back left corner," Remus said without looking up while he answered Sirius's question.

"Yeah. Can you show me where it is? I'm still not sure." Sirius stood giving Remus a look that he should too.

"You're clever enough you'll find it. If that doesn't work you can summon it," Remus said then turned back to his work. 

**

 

"Remus-"

"No, the answer is no," Remus said exasperated. "No, I don't want to go the trophy room with you, James. No, I don't think that passage way has changed and we need to inspect it, Sirius. No, James _and_ Sirius I think that broom cupboard is in good order. No, no, no."

James and Sirius exchanged looks at this little outburst. 

"Wow, Moony, what's your problem?" James said. 

"I was only going to see if you wanted some chocolate. You didn't have to get your pants all knotted over it, " Sirius said far too innocently.

"Probably put a mild sleeping potion in it," Remus said, narrowing his eyes. "I'll take one bite then suddenly I'll find myself waking tied up in the Prefects' Bathroom."

"Tied up. Is that what you would like?" Sirius said with his crooked smile. 

"No! I want you two to stop trying to lure me places!"

"We aren't trying to do that, Moony," James said looking surprised. 

"Yes, you are. Don't think I don't know. I see you two, the way you look at me since that- that night." Remus could feel the words spilling out of him. "Thinking about my prick. Giving me looks so I think about your big cocks. Then trying to get me alone so you can do that to me again. So we can all wank together."

"He sounds as if he didn't enjoy it," James said to Sirius. 

"I thought he did. I certainly did. His prick was so hard and with come all over his hand." Sirius gave a small shiver as he talked. James spoke to Sirius but looked at Remus.

"I did too. I liked how he took charge of us. Watched us watching him. His eyes half-closed. It was-mhm."

"Moony, show me your cock again," Sirius's tone had changed. It was quiet and maybe a little desperate. 

"No."

"Please, I'll do anything," Sirius said looking at him intently with his charcoal grey eyes.

Remus looked from Sirius to James, who was nodding, then back to Sirius again. They weren't joking with him, they actually wanted something from him. Wanted him. 

"Kiss Prongs," Remus said. This was something he had never heard them do, but he had considered endlessly. Thinking about Sirius's tongue brushing across James's lips, It was his innocent little fetish. 

"Ah, we don't exactly kiss, mate," Sirius said.

"You do if you want to see my prick," Remus said. He felt confident and happy with his reply. James and Sirius exchanged a look.

"Not now in the common room," James said. "Fourth floor empty class room, let's go."

**

 

Remus warded the door, while Sirius waved his wand setting a sensory alarm spell. Remus turned his back pressed to the door, James and Sirius stood a few feet from one another. They looked a little unsure about what to do, Remus felt himself getting hard at their discomfort. 

"Go on," he said looking at them. 

Sirius bit his lower lip, looking at Remus from the corner of his eye, then looked at James. James looked down shuffling his feet. 

"Sod this!" Sirius said and advanced quickly on James. Running into him, he pushed him backwards all the way to the black board. James groaned at the thump but didn't push back. 

Sirius's mouth flew to James's. There was no slow build up, it was hot and rough, their lips colliding. Sirius looked as if he were about to pull back so Remus encouraged, "more". 

James inhaled through his nose pressing back against Sirius. Sirius's mouth opened, allowing James's tongue to slide into it. Remus could tell Sirius was circling James's tongue with his own, sucking on it.

Sirius slid his hand to James's hair gripping it tightly. James moaned. 

The kiss hadn't gone on long enough when they stopped. Their faces were red and chafed from one another, they pulled apart, then looked over at Remus. 

They both smiled from swollen lips as they saw Remus, his hand on the outside of his trousers, pressing on his hard cock.

"That enough?" James asked raising a brow.


	7. Enjoying the Show

Remus was unable to answer - his mouth felt like it couldn't possibly work. He was fortunate to be spared because Sirius answered for him. 

"No! That's not enough." He pulled James back to him. "You can't stop when I'm this hard." 

Sirius twisted his hands in the collar of James's shirt, his mouth flying to James's neck, licking a line from the slope of his neck down to the hollow of his throat. Remus groaned as James arched his head back to give Sirius better access. James's Adam's apple moved slowly up and down as Sirius continued his path lower. 

Sirius undid James's buttons slowly at first, sliding his hand across his smooth chest. He twisted and pinched at his left nipple, until it became peaked and red. Sirius lowered his hands making quick work of James's belt and flies. Sirius then kneeled so his head was even with James's waist. James's hard prick, released from his trousers and pants, bobbed close to Sirius's nose. 

Sirius flitted his eyes over to Remus. "Time for yours to come out too, yeah?" Remus hastened to comply as Sirius licked the underside of James's prick. 

Standing back up, James reached for Sirius's trousers, so they were equally as undone as his own. Sirius pressed James to the wall their cocks coming into alignment against each other. 

Remus's stepped closer to them to get a better view. He began to rub his own cock with his hand. James looked over at him, his glasses smudged from kissing Sirius. He jerked his head, indicating Remus should join them. 

Remus hesitated taking a step towards them. "No, I want to watch," Remus breathed out. This was something he didn't want to miss, not even the smallest detail. Plus they seemed to know what they were doing, they were comfortable with one another. Remus had never done anything like that; he had only imagined it five or six hundred times. 

"Remus, you perv," Sirius choked out as he and James continued to rub against one another. "Just wants to watch."

"Or let us have all the fun," James said, now sinking his hands into the flesh of Sirius's arse to get a better motion. 

Remus fisted his prick slowly as he watched them thrusting and moaning. He didn't want to come before them. He wanted to see each of their faces as they climaxed. 

Sirius took his hand that was gripping James's back and raised it to James's mouth. Without being asked, James gave the palm of the hand a wet velvety lick. Sirius then lowered his hand, swirling his palm with their pre-come and began to stroke them together. 

James began to twitch and thrust his hips faster. Remus's vision felt blurry from lust - he had to fight to keep his eyes open watching. 

'"Jamie, I know you want to come," Sirius said in a deep voice. "I can hear the sounds you make when you want it coming from your throat. I can tell by the way your cock is throbbing in my hand." Sirius dropped his hand lower cupping James's balls. "And your balls so tight."

"Why don’t you come first? I like to see you scream as I bring you off." James said now moving his hand to stroke Sirius's prick. Sirius bucked hard into the hand growling as he bucked again and again. 

Sirius stroked James in time. Faster and faster they fisted one another, Remus doing his best to stroke himself just a bit slower then them.

"FUCK YES!" James began to yell as his come came shooting out of his prick. Sirius immediately followed with his own yells of pleasure. "Fuck, yes, so fucking-"

Remus groaned watching their faces. James eyes tightly closed, biting hard at his lower lip. Sirius's eyes wide open, his pupils blown from the pleasure. Remus looked lower watching their thick white come swirl together and coat both of their hands. He looked up again to see their faces; James's eyes still closed and he was groaning through his short panting breaths. 

Sirius, as his hand slowed, stared straight at Remus. His eyes focused on him watching Remus rub his aching cock. He lowered his gaze from Remus's face to his prick. His thick black lashes, over his aroused eyes. It was too much for Remus. 

"GOD!" Remus yelled as he came and came and came. All while Sirius and James watched him, wide grins spreading across their faces.


	8. Cold Hands

Sirius was always much more of a doer than a talker. Not that he didn't run his mouth plenty, but you hardly had to dare him to get him to do anything. He was a man of action, and right now that action was focused on pressing his hard cock to Remus's thigh, while his lips brushed across Remus's throat. 

"We shouldn't-" Remus began and Sirius's wandering hands reached for his belt. 

"Why not?" Sirius said pulling the belt free from the buckle. 

"James. Shouldn't he be here too?" Remus asked as Sirius began untucking his shirt. 

"Why?" Sirius said sounding completely unconcerned. 

"The three-I mean-I just thought it was you and him and, you know, I-"

"Moony, stop," Sirius said pulling his head from Remus's neck and looking him in the eye. 

"Do you want James here?" Remus shrugged, not sure how to answer Sirius's question. "It's ok if we get off together, he won't care. 'Sides he's the one who went and got his arse in detention."

"You had nothing to do with it?" Remus smiled. 

"Yeah, but I hid better. Now stop talking about James unless it is in reference to his prick, yeah?" Sirius then returned his lips to Remus's body, pressing them to his collarbone. 

Sirius sucked along Remus's neck, then rucked up his shirt to lave his nipples with his tongue. Remus felt his cock throbbed in response. No one had ever touched him like this, playing with his nipples. 

"Ever have a bloke touch your prick?" Sirius asked now undoing his flies. Remus took in a sharp breath shaking his head. "Girl?" 

"Yeah, remember?" Remus said as his hips began to gyrate of their own accord. "Fawcett's sister, Kate. Christmas break-"

"Like it?" Sirius asked not stopping his progress.

"Her hands were cold."

"Are my hands cold?" Sirius asked with a wicked grin as his slid his hand into Remus's pants, circling them on his hard cock. 

"No," Remus was able to choke out. A chuckle came from the back of Sirius's throat. 

Sirius pressed Remus to the cool stone wall of the passageway they were in, rubbing his erection on Remus's thigh while his hand stroked him. 

"I wanted to be the first to bring you off like this. Feel your hot, sticky, come on my hand. Touching is better than watching," Sirius said as he stroked. 

Remus thought having a guy pull on your prick would be similar to your own way of doing it. There couldn't be that many ways to yank. He almost shook his head at his poor calculation. Sirius's hands were bigger than his own and his grip firmer. He also had some calluses, Remus assumed from quidditch, that Sirius would run across the sensitive tip that made Remus groan. 

Having another body pressed firm to you as you got off was also quite another thing. As Sirius slipped his hand back and forth his breath became quicker. It swirled across Remus's face and he could taste it on his lips. The taste was of boy and so many other things, it was undoubtedly Sirius. 

Sirius started to push hard onto Remus's thigh, grinding into it. Remus could hardly keep his legs from shaking between the strokes on his cock and the weight of Sirius. Sirius increased the pace, both of his hands and hips. 

"Fuck, Moony, you feel so good. I love your cock," Sirius breathed into his ear. "You have the biggest fucking cock."

Remus thrust his own hips into Sirius's hand. A loud "mhm- mhm" came from Sirius with each hard thrust. It felt better then anything Remus had ever experienced, shadows started to cross his vision as his arousal came to its height. 

"YES!" he yelled as he began to come, spilling himself on Sirius's hand and on his own pants. 

Sirius followed him in orgasm, frotting against Remus's leg, even through trousers and pants, it was enough to do it for him. 

"Moony," Sirius said, his breath hitching as he came. 

Sirius held onto Remus, both of them breathing heavily. Sirius looked Remus in the eye, smiling his crooked smile. He looked gorgeous; dark hair lying perfectly and his face flush with pleasure. His breathe still short, coming out of his mouth in hot delicious puffs. 

Remus did what at that moment felt completely natural to him; he pressed his mouth to Sirius's in a tender kiss.


	9. His Fingers

Remus felt the air around his bed move as the curtains were pushed back. 

"Moony?" James said in a hushed voice. 

"I'm sleepin', Prongs, go away," Remus said without moving or even opening his eyes.

"Funny," James said getting onto the bed, letting the curtains fall back closed. 

Remus remained quiet, keeping his eyes closed. James would hopefully get the hint and go away. He knew his hope was mental, but he wanted to get some rest. The previous night's full moon had left him rather tired. 

"Move over," James said pulling back the covers to lay next to Remus. 

"Oi! Bugger off. I'm tired," Remus said grasping at his covers. James snorted shaking his head and continued to get into the bed anyway. "Where's Sirius? Go bother him."

"He's out."

"Where?"

"Probably trying to get into some Hufflepuff's knickers," James said stretching out. "Get his prick wet." Remus gave a small shudder. "You don't want to hear about Sirius getting his prick wet?"

"As if I hadn't heard about it enough already," Remus said dryly. 

"Hm," James said a grin spreading on his face. He rolled on his side practically stradling Remus's leg. "Speaking of pricks, mine's rather hard."

"I can tell."

"Heard you got off with Sirius," James said rubbing the aforementioned prick over Remus's thigh. "You like it?"

"Why?"

"'Cause you were both vague about the whole thing. He mentioned he brought you off and that was it. You didn't do anything when I know you heard him telling me. I thought maybe it was a spectacular debaucle." 

"It was good," Remus said evenly. His insides were rather happy though, as Sirius had not told James about the kiss. The kiss hadn't been mentioned since, and Remus prayed was completely forgotten. 

"Not great?" 

"May have been," Remus shrugged, not really wanting to discuss it. 

By this point it was clear James was not going to go anywhere and Remus wasn't in the mood to talk. The best way was if he took matters into his own hands. 

Lifting his head from the pillow he looked at James and said, "You going to leave those glasses on the whole time?"

"The whole time what?" James said back, obviously playing along with Remus. 

"The whole time we do this." Remus rolled his body onto James's and began rubbing their hips together, Remus's cock quickly taking interest in the friction he was creating. James smiled widely and bucked back against Remus's hips. 

James began tugging at Remus's pyjama bottoms, pulling them down off his hips, freeing his cock, before pushing them off completely, their feet tangling in the soft cotton. He then awkwardly removed his own, while they continued thrusting. 

Both naked now, their lengths slid past one another, slicked with their sweat. Remus wanted to push into him hard and fast, make James come quickly. Then he could come and go to bed.

James's hands began to trace along Remus's back, brushing his finger tips along Remus's spine, lightly cupping his arse. Remus felt his skin pebble, his nipples peak and he supressed a shiver at the contact. 

James's hands were unlike anything else, even Sirius's. They were smaller but his fingers were long and lythe, they traced the muscles on Remus's back swiftly and softly. This must have been why James was such a damn fine chaser, not only was he fast but his hands were nimble and graceful. The way his fingers ghosted over his skin made Remus sure this was why Sirius returned to his bed time and again.

Remus groaned, pushing his prick harder into James. James responding pushing up from the bed faster. Remus slid one hand to James's mass of hair and the other to the headboard, gripping both tightly as he frotted against him. 

"Prongs, oh God, fuck," Remus began to mumble as James rubbed his hands across his arse. 

"Merlin, your arse. It's almost as good as your prick," James said gripping it tighter. 

Remus could feel his orgasm about to explode, could feel his prick sliding over James's sweaty skin. He was nearly there, about to come and then suddenly James slid his fingers between his cheeks, the barest of touches to his puckered entrance.

He heard himself yell as the stimulation was too much and he began to come all over James, all over the bed. James thrust again and came, moaning with pleasure. 

He rolled off a James, breathing heavily, the sensation James had created still coursing through his body.

"Why'd you do that?" Remus asked. 

"Do what?" James said, then grinned as he saw the blush on Remus's cheeks. "Oh _that_. Prewett did that to me in the showers last October. Sirius likes it too. "

Remus thought he would have to remember that as a small, wolfish grin crept across his face.


	10. Just Me

"Oh God yes faster! God-fuck!" Sirius yelled as James's hand sped across his cock. 

"S'hard! So—ffuuu. Mooony, s'good," James ground out attempting to reply as Remus's hand pulled on his prick. 

Remus pulled hard, his hips bucking into Sirius's sliding grip. He braced to get his footing. It was difficult on the slick tiles of the shower floor. He rested his free hand on the wall, preparing as he felt moments from climax. Sirius began to groan as he came, spunk spilling from his jerking cock. 

Remus liked the way Sirius eyes fluttered as he came, it sent him over the edge followed by James. 

They stood still for a moment, breathing heavily, their cocks sated and sticky in one another's hands. A blast of cool air hit Remus's wet body he gave a shudder and released his grip form James. 

"Better finish showering," Remus said. "We'll miss breakfast." They had all stepped back under their own spray when Peter walked in. 

"How come you're all up early again?" he yawned undoing is dressing gown. Sirius grunted something about nerves and OWLS. Remus had to turn his head to keep from laughing. 

As if Sirius would ever be nervous about anything, let alone school. 

 

***

 

"Moony?"

"Hm?"

"How come you only get off with James _and_ me, or just James?" Remus looked up blinking his eyes several times at Sirius's question. 

"We shouldn't discuss this-"

"Why the bloody hell not!" Sirius demanded. 

"I was going to say 'we shouldn't discuss this here in a library full of people' before you jumped all over my arse," Remus said. He pulled another book out of his bag. 

Sirius stood with a huff glaring at Remus. "Get up."

"What?"

"You heard me," Sirius said yanking on Remus's arm "Stand your boney arse up!"

"Who as a boney arse exactly?" Remus mumbled as he gave in to go with Sirius. 

"Let go my arm, I’m comin'" Remus said trying to free himself from Sirius's grip as Sirius pulled him through the rows of books. 

"Fine, here," Sirius said dropping Remus's arm. He turned to Remus crossing his arms and glaring. 

"Here?" Remus said looking around. 

"Yeah here. It's the fucking magical warts section. No one ever comes here."

"Padfoot as much as you would like to believe people don't study they do. People _do_ come to this section," Remus said stubbornly back. 

"Don't change the subject. Why. Not. Just. Me?" Sirius pointed, thrusting his finger at Remus, poking him in the chest. 

"Is that what you want?' Remus said pushing the finger away. "Want me to want you? Bring you off? Just you and only you?"

"Moony-" Sirius said is his eyes getting wide with Remus's aggressiveness. Remus advanced on him pushing Sirius into the row of books behind him. 

"I know you're hard right now. I can tell by the pink of your cheeks. Like a girl you get flush when you're turned on." He pressed his leg between Sirius's thighs, Remus chuckled "Knew it." 

Sirius face flashed with anger but pushed his hips into Remus with a pathetic little moan in the back of his throat. 

Remus roughly pushed Sirius's robes aside, quickly undoing his trousers just enough to slip his hands down them. Sirius wasn't wearing pants, Remus was unsurprised.

He circled his hand around Siirus's prick, moving it slowly back and forth. He had wanted to do this for ages, but he had tried to think of the perfect time to do it. Now should be as good a time as any, what sort of Gryffindor would he be if he couldn't pull something brilliant out of his arse? 

He pushed his somewhat smaller and slighter frame into Sirius. Pulling Sirius's trousers lower with his free hand. Sirius spread his wider, relaxing into Remus's gliding hand. 

Remus brought his foot up, stepping on Sirius's falling trouser, bringing them all the way to around his ankles. Sirius gripped Remus's shoulder, pushing with is hips. Remus lowered his free hand cupping stroking Sirius's balls. Spreading Sirius's legs wider he crept his hand back behind his balls. Then further back. He had hardly brushed against Sirius's hole when Sirius began to moan like he had never heard before. 

Sirius started to become undone, his thrust erratic, he was on the edge of coming. His face became sweaty and very flush while his jaw strained as he struggled to keep quiet. Sirius within seconds of coming Remus pushed a single finger into Sirius's pucker. Sirius lost control, he came every where as he groaned far too loudly for the library. 

Remus continued to stroke as Sirius still came and came. It was like a refilling charm gone wrong, white sticky come kept spilling from his cock.

There was movement around the shelves, Remus pulled his soaked hand away. Sirius hardly had time to pull his trousers up and drop his robes to cover anything else, when the pointed face of Madam Pince appeared. 

She glared at them both. Remus hid his hand in the folds at the back of Sirius's robe. They had both been caught enough times to pull perfectly innocent faces. 

"There you have it Remus," Sirius said gesturing at a book "The field of magical medicine is far deeper than you even thought."

"Yes, I see," Remus looked around "I hadn't realized magical warts good be as interesting as they are varied." 

She finally moved away as some students at a table started making a ruckus. Sirius turned to Remus and grinned. "I think it's your turn now."


	11. New Horizons

Remus ran his fingers over the worn spines of the books, hoping something would peak his interest. Spending most of the year with a group of very loud boys you tended to feel the quiet more distinctly. Two days into the summer holiday and he was already looking for something to entertain him through the next month and a half, before he went to the Potter's for the last two weeks of the break. He went to the library; the thought of actually being able to read for pleasure excited him. 

He had initially pulled out _David Copperfield_ but the verbose style annoyed him by the third chapter, so he put the book back. Walking back to start at the A's a book with small simple lettering on a red background caught his eye. He pulled it from the shelf, flipped it open and began to thumb through it. A conversation between an American and the Italian barman jumped out at him. He scanned the words, they were chatting one another up. Remus shut the cover looking at the title _Giovanni's Room_. 

Walking to the back corner of the library he sat and began to read. 

After that came _The Chocolate War_ which wasn't nearly as stimulating as the first book but it was interesting none the less. Then came classical Greek Poetry which led him to history books, he read so much about Greece he should have been able to wear a toga. The six weeks passed rather quickly between feminist books, Indian Poetry and the occasional anatomy book. 

The night before he left for the Potters his new and erotic knowledge must have spilled into his dreams. There was no other explanation for it. 

_He stood in a room that looked very much like the empty dungeon classroom where he had spent detention scrubbing its floor. He was starkers and hard, not just a little hard but it was about to break through his skin hard._

_Hearing a moan he turned to his left. James stood there, impressively aroused as well. He smiled his daft smile then began stroking himself. Remus then turned his head the other way. It was Sirius in the same exact state as he and James were in. He barked a laugh than began wanking as well._

_Remus was confused why they were just standing there, but then there was a moan from the floor. He looked down and there lay Sirius's cousin, Bellatrix, naked and fingering her clit. Remus gave a nervous jump. Bellatrix had that affect on him._

_His first year he had encountered her grabbing some poor blokes balls and threatening him to rip them off if he didn't stop smacking his lips. When he had told Sirius what happened he said not to worry about it "She's just a cunt", he had laughed. Remus laughed at the time too, he didn't even known what a cunt was but he laughed. In the short time they occupied the same school Remus quickly learned Bellatrix was not only a cunt but a fucking one at that._

_But there she lay on the floor, dark hair fanned out, mewling while she fingered herself.  
James began to groan the way he did right before he came. Remus watched him as he came all over Bellatrix's face. She screamed with delight as his white come soaked her eyes and hair. James laughed too, looking positively gleeful. _

_Sirius then cursed they way that he did when he was about to come. He stood over Bellatrix and he too came on her. Her laughter renewed with the fresh hot sticky jiz._

_James and Sirius then turned to Remus giving him encouraging nods. Remus stroked himself, his cock felt amazing in his hand. James and Sirius had been right, it was amazingly big._

_"Put your werewolf spunk on me," Bellatrix said in a voice that was pleading. Remus laughed in his dream, a big loud controlling laugh. He could feel his orgasm building he was close. Strokestrokestroke…he was going to----_

Remus woke, his prick harder than it had ever been. He was breathing heavy and sweating. He reached down to finish himself off. Trying with all he could to forget the parts of his dream that had Bellatrix in them. Focusing on Sirius, and that even in his dream where Sirius spunked on Bellatrix's face, he still looked gorgeous when he came.


	12. Not Quite

His first night at the Potter's Remus was rather surprised when Sirius appeared at his bed side. Sirius, since he lived there, had a very comfortable bed in the room he and James shared. Peter who had arrived before Remus got the guest bed and Remus got the camp bed. Not that he minded, but it just added to his surprise to see Sirius at his bed side. 

"What are you doing?" Remus said. 

"Wanted to say 'hi'," Sirius replied. Even in the dark Remus could see his smile flash.

"Peter's about two feet away," Remus said. 

"He sleeps heavier than anyone and you can hear his bloody snores," Sirius pointed out. 

"And James?"

"Out shagging some girl from the village." 

"So you thought you'd come here and shag me?" Remus did not like where this was going at all. 

"Yes-NO!" Sirius said "Stop being such a twat, Moony. When did you turn in to such a girl?" 

Remus had nothing to say to that and luckily in the next moment Sirius was squished next to him, wrapping himself around Remus. 

"Do that thing you did to me in the library," Sirius breathed as he groped for Remus's pants. "'I've wanked to it all summer." Remus grinned in the dark as he started to reach for Sirius's cock. 

They must have been noisier than they thought or maybe Peter wasn't such a heavy sleeper. Remus had hardly started to toy with Sirius's foreskin, when Peter mumbled, "Padfoot?" 

"What Wormtail?" Sirius said very calmly for someone who was moments ago moaning with desperation. 

"That's not your bed. You sleep walkin'?" 

"No, mate. Moony, had a bad dream, didn't you hear him yell?" 

"No. Moony, you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine," Remus said evenly, pulling his hand out of Sirius's pants. "Go back to sleep. Both of you." 

 

***

 

"Moony," Sirius said closing the bathroom door behind him "Finish what you started last night." 

Remus had hardly begun when James banged on the bathroom door. "Let me in! I have to piss!" 

"James!" they heard Mrs. Potter yell. She didn't like the word "piss". 

"HURRY UP!" James banged again. 

Remus opened the door, James ran in hardly sparing them a look on his way to the toilet. He leaned against the wall and groaned with relief has he began to piss. 

Remus left the bathroom, the moment killed again. 

***

 

After lunch Mrs. Potter had asked if they wouldn't mind keeping their school trunks in the attic. She wanted to give them as much space as possible in the guest room. Sirius agreed to help Remus carry the trunks up the stairs while Peter helped her clean out the bird baths. 

As Sirius wiped a small stream of sweat from his hair line, Remus was undone. He growled low in his throat pushing Sirius against a dusty shelf full of heirlooms that he assumed were from James's nutter of a great uncle. 

Remus happily began to lick the dust and salty sweat from Sirius's neck. He pulled at Sirius's t-shirt, pushing it up his sticky body. Remus ducked his head laving Sirius's nipples, each in turn. Lower he worked down over his firm stomach, past his navel, swirling his tongue in the path of dark hair. 

Remus made fast work of Sirius's flies and pants, pulling his cock free. It was hard and already leaking pre-come. "When was the last time?" Remus asked looking up into Sirius's eyes.

"Two night ago. Been waiting for you, for this," he said pushing his hips towards Remus. 

He inhaled the delicious sweet scent of Sirius mixed with bitter musk. Remus felt himself hardening just from the tantalizing smell. He had wanted to blow Sirius for ages, but had never really felt it was right. Now was as good a time as any. 

Remus looked at the perfect prick. He had to breathe out slowly to keep his head clear. Licking his lips, he took one pass at the underside of Sirius's prick with his tongue.

"God, fuck yes. Fucking bloody mother fucking hell, Moony. Fucking fuck." Sirius cursed happily lacing his fingers in Remus's hair. "Been waiting too fucking long. Thought I was going to explode."

"Let me know, ok?" Remus said meeting Sirius's eye. Sirius nodded and breathed out slowly. 

"Boys! BOYS!" Mr. Potter called up the stairs. Sirius growled and Remus swallowed hard before replying. 

"YES?"

"We have some clothes we need moved up there? Think you can manage those as well?" 

Sirius sighed heavily, Remus stood up and gave Sirius an apologetic look. He walked down the stairs to meet Mr. Potter at the bottom. "Sure where are they?"


	13. Yard Work

"My summer has gone to absolute crap," James declared from the edge of his bed, pulling on his trainers. 

"I don't think visiting your sick aunt really qualifies as making an entire summer crap," Sirius replied without looking up from the Quidditch magazine he was reading while he sipped cold pumpkin juice. 

"Easy for you to say, you don't have to go."

"She's not my relative, and Moony and I have never had Knotgrass Fever, so I can't." Sirius didn't try to hide his elated tone. 

"Sod off," James said standing. 

"Better watch your mouth, don't want to upset the infirm, " Sirius said. 

"We told your mum we'd tidy the garden a bit," Remus tried to console James. "Wormtail's going with you, so you're not alone."

"A whole day with my mum, dad, Wormtail and my old sick aunt. Sounds brilliant."

"You're only upset 'cause you can't go shag that bird in the village," Sirius said casually flipping a page in his magazine.

"Come on, son," Mr. Potter said appearing at the door. 

"Have fun, Jamie!" Sirius said finally looking up. James replied with two fingers. 

 

***

 

Remus stood in the knee-high grass that created a border around the immaculate garden., Mr. Potter was pretty good with those sort of charms. The grass behind him began to rustle. He turned to see Sirius walking purposefully towards him. 

Sirius stopped just short of completely knocking Remus over. The air suddenly felt thick, Remus swallowed hard. 

"My balls have ached for almost a fucking week." Sirius sounded as if he were blaming Remus for the sad state of said balls.

"You don't fancy James or your hand?" Remus said attempting to lighten the mood. 

"No." Sirius grabbed the back of Remus's neck in one flash then in the next he brought their mouths crashing together. The kiss was like the one Sirius had given James, or at least that's what Remus had thought it would feel like - needy and rough.   
Remus kissed back and then the kiss softened, easing from fewer teeth to more lips and tongue. 

Sirius slid his tongue into Remus's mouth, touching each part with a shy pass of his tongue. 

Remus rested his hands on the first place he thought of - Sirius's waist. He pulled Sirius closer, rubbing their bodies together. Sirius mumbled something into Remus's mouth. Remus didn't care to ask what it was at the moment as Sirius had started to run his mouth across Remus's jaw. He pushed the collar of his t-shirt away with his chin to lick further along Remus's neck. 

Sirius pushed into him - both of them achingly hard - the pace intensifying. 

They were suddenly on the ground, pulling at both flies and shirts. Groping and caressing with rough hands. Their shorts open, pushed down far enough to release each of their cocks. Remus threaded his fingers through Sirius's thick hair as Sirius's brought their hips even to rub their cocks together. 

Sirius was so sweaty and desperate it made Remus that much more aroused. He moaned filthy phrases and compliments in Remus's neck as they moved against one another. Remus heard half of what he said and had the situation been at any other time he might have blushed, but right now the words alone could have made Remus come. 

With each sigh of "Your fucking perfect cock" and groan of "I want to fuck you with my mouth" and mewl of "Moony-faster-harder" and whimper of "Please, fucking cock whore fucking so good" Remus felt his balls get tighter and tighter. 

They moved quickly and as Sirius came he called out, "GOD! FUCK! MOONY! I want you to fuck my arse." 

"Sirius," Remus said his name over and over again as he came. Their sweat and come mixing together, Remus felt dizzy as he thought of that perfect orgasm. 

Sirius rolled off of Remus but still held tight, nuzzling in his side. He pushed away the grass and fringe sticking to his forehead. 

"What did you say right before we started?" Remus said through his shallow breaths. 

"I hate that your cock is better than mine," Sirius said laughing a bit. 

"By saying 'better' I'm not sure what you mean," Remus said raising his brows. "I'm going to need for you, in detail, to tell me _exactly_ what you mean."


	14. Don't Wake Him

Sirius hardly ever slept, but when he actually did he was out like a light. He would lie on his back, mouth gaping open, with one hand down his pants. This was the position Remus, happily, found him in the night before they were to return to school. 

James was on his back as well. Remus mused for a moment how he looked a little odd without his glasses on; still handsome, but different. 

Remus dropped quietly to the floor, stealthily creeping to the side of James's bed. He had to stop a moment to keep from laughing. The thought that these two had taught him everything he knew about stealth and how now he was using it against them, was incredibly funny to him at the moment.

Slowly he moved until he was just on the edge of James's bed. He slipped a hand under the sheets resting on James's shin. He ran his hand up past James's knobbly knees to the firm muscle of his thigh. James let out a small sigh in his sleep. Remus pulled his lower lip into his mouth to keep from laughing. 

Further up his leg Remus went, coming to rest on James's cock. Which was already hard. Remus suppressed his laughter again. He slowly ran his fingers across James's length. James moaned and slipped his own hand down his pants. Their fingers tangled and James's eyes flew open. 

"What the-" James said scrambling for his glasses. "Merlin fucking Ambrosius! What the hell are you doing, Moony?"

"Shhhhh! You'll wake him," Remus said jerking his head towards Sirius. Remus looked back at James. A big hand print smudged on James's left lens made Remus giggle. 

"Are you pissed?" James demanded in a whisper.

"No," Remus smiled beginning to stroke his hand across James's prick. 

"Bloody hell. I can smell it on your breath," James said. "Where did you get it?"

"I couldn’t sleep so I started to organize my trunk, for tomorrow, and I found half a bottle whisky," Remus answered. 

"You drank a bottle of whisky? By your self?"

"No, Prongs, I said half a bottle," Remus smiled gaily. James shook his head, running his hand through his already messy hair. "Lay back and be a good boy, Jamie. I came in here to suck you off."

"You want to suck me off?" James seemed to weigh this in his mind for far too long. Remus firmly stroked James's prick to get his answer faster. "I don't know what the hell has gotten into you and Sirius but fine." James grumbled lying back on his pillow. 

Remus crawled up on the bed, under the sheets, between James's legs. Blankets hanging about his head, Remus looked up to James and warned, "Don't be too loud. We don't want to wake Padfoot. Someone will have to blow him too."

Scooting himself further down the bed Remus brought his nose even with James's prick. He nuzzled his balls, breathing in the pungent scent. With his tongue, he teased him with slow licks on his inner thighs. 

"Moony," James whinged kicking his legs. “If you want me to be quiet, get on with it!"

"Careful the sort of demands you make of someone when they are about to take your cock in their mouth. They may get flustered and use a few too many teeth." Remus then softly illustrated his point, taking James cock in his mouth not with lips but with a small bit of teeth. James hissed but didn't object. 

Remus then wrapped his lips around James prick and slowly sucked up and down. James slid his hands to Remus's shoulders then spread his legs wider, flexing and stretching them happily. 

Remus slid one hand up James's smooth stomach, pulling and pinching at one nipple, while his other hands tickled a path down his balls. 

Remus slowly dropped from his knees so that he lay flush on the bed. His own cock aching to be touched, the mattress bringing relief. Remus swirled his tongue around James's tip, tasting his pre-come before sliding his mouth back down James's prick. 

He dropped his hand lower, toying with James's entrance. He chanced a glance up at James to see him red faced and gritting his teeth to keep from making too much noise. 

Remus rubbed the mattress faster. Cock felt so good in his mouth, it made him want to come. James brought his feet flat on the bed, lifting his hips to thrust faster into Remus's mouth. 

Remus hummed across James, letting the vibration heighten his arousal. James began to choke and mumbled the best he could, "Please, yes. God. Wanna come—so-- bad." Remus pushed his finger into James and gave a hard suck. James's hands gripped tightly on Remus shoulders and he came. He moaned in the back of his throat, as he filled Remus's mouth. 

Remus thrust hard against the bed, James's come in his mouth spurring him to finish. He moaned with the last few sucks of James's cock as he spilled himself all over the bed. 

Remus lay his head on James's thigh, both of them breathing heavily. 

"Think we should wake Sirius and give him a go?" Remus asked looking over at their still sleeping friend. 

"Nah, I'll let him know what he missed," James smiled wickedly. "He won't sleep for a week."


	15. Sharing Issues

"I'm telling you, she used an engorgement charm," Peter said, his nose practically pressed to the glass of the compartment window. 

"No fucking way," Sirius said. 

"Padfoot's right," James said. "I've sat next to her in Charms a time or two, and she's absolute rubbish."

"Sat next to her my arse, tried to touch her tits more like it," Sirius said. 

"Not then but maybe now." James waggled his brows. 

"They're padded," Remus gave his opinion. James and Sirius exchanged a look then looked at Remus with doubt. "See how they didn't move when the train just stopped, not real. And James is right she is rubbish at Charms, I tutored her last year." 

"You're a fountain of knowledge, Moony," James said clasping him on the shoulder. He turned, pulling his cloak on to exit the train. "I'm going to go find out. Come on, Padfoot, keep her friends entertained." 

"I'm not your side-show. Wormtail, you go with him. Her friend on the right is easy. She'll let you in her knickers."

"Sloppy seconds. Sounds inviting," Peter said dryly. 

"Cheer up, mate, she's not seconds to anyone. More like sixths or fifteenths," Sirius laughed, ushering Peter out the door. Remus made to follow but Sirius slid the compartment door closed and turned to Remus. 

Remus saw a smile playing at the corners of Sirius's mouth as he advanced on him. "Thought we should have a private chat before we get back to school."

"Waiting till we are on the train about to go back into the castle is very good timing," Remus said. Sirius smiled that smile he smiles when he was most amused with Remus. He walked closer to Remus pushing him towards the seats. Remus stepped back then sat down having not where else to go. 

Sirius put one knee on each side of Remus, straddling him, forcing him to stay in place. Keeping his eyes locked with Remus's. he slowly lowered his lips to Remus's ear then brushed it with a kiss. 

"Moony," he breathed, "I'm not sure what to do with you." He then moved to Remus's other ear and kissed it as well.   
"I'm not sure what you mean," Remus said feeling uncomfortable as his cock began to stiffen. 

"You seem to be turning into quite the whore." Sirius brushed his soft lips across Remus's jaw, "I was in the shower with Prongs this morning-"

"Where you?"

"I was so hard, my cock pressed to the crack of his arse. The tip of my prick sliding through his crease. I told him I would suck him if he let me rub off on his arse till I came. Know what he told me, Moony?" Sirius traced the tip of his nose down the side of Remus's, and then gave him the slightest of kisses on his lips. 

"No," Remus answered, swallowing hard. 

"He said that he'd better wash first cause you had already blown him during the night, while I was sleeping."

"Oh?" Remus said though the word was a struggle to find, Sirius was pressing his erection against his stomach. Sirius didn't reply but _veryslowly_ wetted Remus's lips with his tongue. 

"I don't think blowing our mate makes me a whore exactly," Remus ventured.

"No, but being that you didn't blow me and I was feet away makes you one to me," Sirius breathed across him. His voice low, sensual and hot. "You're a slut for cock, I know it. Only mine and Prongs for now, but I'm sure you want more. You know what that does to me, Moony?" Remus couldn’t answer; Sirius had begun to rub into him, creating friction on both their pricks. His tongue licking across Remus's throat, he answered his own question. 

"Makes me jealous. Makes me upset that you want cock that isn't mine. I want you to only want me." Sirius ran his hand up Remus's body then cradled the back of his head in his palm. Tilting him closer to his face, again brushing their lips together. Sirius pulled back. 

"You thought about me being a whore while you were about to blow James?" Remus felt his blood rush at the accusation. 

"We're not talking about your sharing issues, we're talking about mine, yeah?" 

"Yeah," Remus said bitterly. 

"Don't get upset, Remus," Sirius whispered, tracing his lips over Remus's face. "Your cock is so perfect, so brilliant. It's loooong and thick. It shouldn't be that thick for how long it is, but it is. The head is this pink colour, like when you bite in to a strawberry, the colour between the red outside and the white middle. So beautiful, with the silkiest shaft. I want to slowly lick every inch. Take you in my mouth bit by bit; touch every part with the tip of my tongue, so my mouth knows it as well as my hand knows my own prick. Then I want you to fuck my mouth, my lips wrapped around your cock. My jaw aches at the idea of having your cock in my mouth." 

He moaned as he pressed their bodies together again, "I'm so fucking hard - if you said the word, I would come. I would fucking come everywhere. Then I would make you come and swallow you. Every last drop." Sirius groaned then brushed his lips one last time against Remus's. Remus shot out his hand clasping Sirius by the nape of his neck keeping their mouths together. 

The kiss was gentle, their soft lips slowly exploring. Remus darted out his tongue brushing it to Sirius's lip. Sirius licked the underside of Remus's tongue, coaxing it the rest of the way into his mouth. They pressed harder to one another tongues circling, erections grinding against their flies, begging to be taken care of. 

They pulled very slowly away from one another, their lips meeting again and again in slow moist kisses. Neither one interested in stopping. 

"We'll miss the carriages," Remus said as Sirius rested his forehead against his own. 

"Sod the carriages," Sirius said, trying to kiss him again. 

"I don't want to explain why we ended up back in London. Let's get off the train and we'll walk to the castle and find some cover along the way, yeah?" 

Sirius reluctantly agreed. 

They walked from the platform expecting the carriages to all be gone. They turned the corner and there stood James and Peter waiting with the final carriage. 

"I'm going to fucking kill them," Sirius growled. 

"No," Remus smirked. "We'll make sure James knows how a nice set of aching balls feels."'


	16. School Song

Sirius shifted in his seat again. He had been fidgety the entire sorting and all the way through dinner. He hardly touched his food and didn't even bother with pudding. Remus would have asked him later what the problem had been but Sirius's leg began to shake as the pudding was cleared away. 

"What's with you?" Remus said so only Sirius could hear. 

"It hasn't gone away," Sirius replied through gritted teeth. Remus straightened with surprise as Sirius glared at him.

"Why not go to the loo and take care of it?" Remus said.

"I don't think I can exactly walk there unnoticed. I don't I've been this hard before without, you know." 

Dumbledore stood and the chatter in the Great Hall slowly ceased. 

_Remus slid his hand to Sirius's thigh. Discreetly under his robes to the fly of his trousers._

"Ahem-a few short words and notices before we all are off for a good night's rest." 

_Slowly undoing Sirius's trousers, Remus slid his hand over the hard prick. Gratefully Sirius's groan was mistaken as a reaction to Dumbledore's speech._

"First years the forest on the grounds is forbidden. As well as some older students should not-" 

_He circled the cock with his hand and began to ever-so-slowly pull up and down. Sirius adjusted himself again, this time to spread his legs wider._

"-it is forbidden to them as well."

"After last year's incident everyone should remember not to antagonise the Whomping Willow."

_Sirius breathed hard through his nose and Remus felt along his shaft. He rubbed his palm over the head of Sirius's prick, precome now slicking his work._

"We have a new member at our staff table, as I am sure you have noticed. Would you all be so kind to welcome our new Defense Against-"

_Remus pulled at Sirius's foreskin, massaging it between his thumb and forefinger._

"-Professor Armstrong." 

_Sirius lifted his hips the best he could into Remus's thrusting hand. Remus pulled faster, squeezing the top of his prick then sliding back down again._

"-on Mr. Filch's door. I believe we have at least ten new items-" 

_Remus could see the pulse in Sirius's throat flying. After years of being secretive himself, he had perfected the art of hiding the obvious._

"Before we sleep-" 

_Sirius's cock began to jerk and pulse in his hand. On Remus's down stroke Remus felt his balls rise and tighten even more._

"Everyone pick their favorite tune-" 

_Remus stroked faster._

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hog Warty Hogwarts-"

_strokestrokestoke_

"Or young with scabby knees-"

_fasterfasterfaster_

"and bits of fluff-" 

_Sirius groaned in the back of his throat._

"Bring back whatever-"

_Remus's hand was soon covered in fast flowing come. It spilled over his fingers, sliding between each digit, hot and slick._

"-learn until-"

_Pulling a few more times, enticing every last drop from what he was sure were a very happy cock and balls._

"-brains all rot."

Sirius clapped loudly and drew some giggles from the Gryffindor girls. James began to laugh as well as Sirius said, "I always enjoy that song. How 'bout you, Moony?"

Remus smiled as he pulled his hand away, cleaning it on the inside of his sleeve. "It was brilliant."


	17. Kiss on It

"So many hours of free time," Sirius said stretching out his legs. 

"No classes first thing on two days of the week and a free Friday afternoon," James said flopping down on his bed. 

"I should have started out in my sixth year," Sirius mused. 

"Am I mistaken or did you not skive off classes all the time?" Remus asked, crossing his legs and sitting on his own bed. 

"I've had detention too many times to tell you what they all were for," Sirius said, "but one or two could have been for skiving off." James snorted with laughter. 

"Even with a lighter schedule you still won't make it to every class," Remus said. 

"Thanks for having some faith in me, mate," Sirius said dryly and Remus smiled and shrugged. 

"It's not faith, it's a logical conclusion."

"Logic shmlogic."

"I am willing to wager you don't make it to every single class this year," Remus smiled. Sirius narrowed his eyes and smirked. 

"How much?"

"If you miss one class, just one single class, you have to do something of my choosing."

" _Something_ is all too vague," Sirius waved his hand. "I need specifics."

"I haven't decided, maybe I'll tie you to the bed while Prongs sucks you off and I watch," Remus said evenly. 

"Oi! How did I get involved in this?" James said sitting up. 

"If he's skiving, I know he's with you." 

"That's not true!" James protested. "Last year I went to class while he was setting those rodent traps for Mrs. Norris and I was in class when he ran down the Charms corridor starkers."

"He did that on a dare," Remus said. " _Your_ dare."

"He still-"

"Would you two stop talking about me like I'm not in the room? _Merlin_." Sirius said. James and Remus both stopped talking as Sirius looked from one to the other. "I'll do it," he said. 

"Huh?" Remus and James both looked at him.

"You heard me. But when I make it to every last class, Moony, you'd better be prepared for what I _want_." 

"Deal."

"Shouldn't you two shake on it or something?" James rolled his eyes. 

"How bout we kiss on it?" Sirius said raising a brow. James began to laugh, but he was the only one. Sirius was toying with Remus. And Remus was not ammused. 

"Why don't we toss each other off to seal the deal? Pete's not here." Remus locked his eyes with Sirius.

"Where is Wormtail?" James said in an overly bright voice. 

"His mum made him take History of Magic," Remus replied without moving his focus. 

"Prongs and us then," Sirius said and James started to object before Sirius cut him off. "Shut it, James. You know you don't care." 

Remus lay on his back, clothing gone, Sirius kneeling over him. James was on his knees behind, Sirius rubbing himself against Sirius's arse. Sirius looked back at James and chortled, he then turn to Remus and his smile ceased. His brow narrowed and his eyes glinted. He was angry. Remus knew it and loved it. He knew Sirius would punish him for pushing things in front of James. 

Sirius lowered his head to Remus's neck nuzzling it. Remus couldn't help but wiggle with the anticipation of being licked. Sirius opened his mouth but there was no velvety tongue it was all teeth. Sirius bit into his skin. Remus hissed and pushed back, but the weight of Sirius was too much for him. Sirius moved his head to the other side and gave an identical bite on the other side of his neck. 

The fact that James was there was totally lost on Remus. His heart fluttered with the anticipation of what Sirius would do next. Sirius lowered himself across Remus's chest brushing his nipples with his lips. Lower and lower to his belly, down to his cock. Remus sighed. He had waited for this, no one had ever done this to him. Sirius was going to suck him off and he knew it would be better than he had ever imagined. _Because it was Sirius_.

Sirius brushed his mouth against Remus's inner thigh and once again bit him. Remus would have cried out, should have cried out, but it was so fucking wonderful. Sirius looked up and Remus nodded, encouraging him to do it again. Sirius snorted shaking his head in disbelief. He then bit Remus again higher on this thigh. "Yes!" Remus cried out. 

Sirius peppered Remus's thighs and hips with thrilling bite after thrilling bite. Remus grabbed Sirius's hair, gripping it tightly as he groaned with each bruising touch of his mouth. 

Remus cocked pointed up towards his belly, begging to be finished off. Sirius looked at it touching it ever so slightly with the tip of his nose. He then looked at Remus. Remus wanted to beg him plead with him to be sucked off, all he could manage though was "Please." 

Sirius laughed again shaking his head no. Remus whimpered quietly. Sirius lowered his mouth just to the left of Remus's cock. Along the smooth skin of Remus's muscled waist. He bit again, but this time did not stop. Sirius intensified the grip of his teeth bit by bit. 

Sirius's body rocked back and forth as James began to rub his cock between Sirius's cheeks with more intensity. "Your arse, Padfoot. Such a good arse," James said with his thrusts. Remus's cock pressed into Sirius's shoulder, the friction created from Sirius rocking back and forth was a blessed relief. 

Sirius bit, James thrusted, and Remus arched his hips as he keened. Over and over he pressed into Sirius's perfect shoulder, his perfect skin. Sirius bit hard and Remus dug his fingers into Sirius's back keeping his body flush to his cock. "Harder! Harder!" Remus yelled as he climaxed, coming all over Sirius. Sirius lifted his head and grinned wickedly. 

James moved frantically behind Sirius, he reached his arm around pulling Sirius's hard prick in time with his hips. James groaned and Sirius cursed as they came: James on Sirius's muscled arse and Sirius over James's hand and Remus's sheets. 

 

~*~

 

They sat in their first class, all smiling stupidly as boys did after a good orgasm. Remus took out his parchment and quill readying himself to take notes. As he leaned over he caught Sirius staring at him. Sirius brushed his fingers against his own neck, where he could clearly see an angry welt he left on Remus. Remus blushed buttoning his collar to hide the marks. Sirius looked at him intently and mouthed, "Mine."


	18. Detention

The first time the Maruaders all sat detention together they were tasked to do lines. After the thorn bushes, mice, dragon dung and bird droppings were cleaned, and the fire damaged repaired, all four of them never sat detention together again. McGonagall had the difficult task of finding equal but separate detentions for them all when the occasion arouse. 

Remus didn't think tonight's detentions were anything close to equal. 

James got off easy. He was helping Slughorn with potions ingredient prep. James would charm his way out of it and be back to Gryffindor Tower by 7:30. Eight at the latest. 

Peter was with McGonagall, scrubbing desks and cleaning blackboards. 

Sirius, who in Remus's opinion had it the worst, was with Filch. Cleaning toilets or polishing something. He wouldn’t be done till 10:00, if he as lucky. 

Remus, he had the dullest detention. He stood in the back northwest corner of the library alphabetizing books for Madam Pince. It was so boring it made his head spin. But at least he would be let out by 9:00 when the library closed. 

He had just put the Aa through Ashwinder books away when Sirius came strutting in. His tie hung loosely about his neck, his shirt untucked, and sleeves rolled up past his elbows. He was so appealing, in his casual way, as he brushed his dark hair from his forehead that Remus almost forgot he shouldn't be here.

"That looks entertaining, Moony."

"What are you doing here?"

"Prongs got let out by Slughorn, so he put a sticking hex on Mrs. Norris. Argus was all in a dither so he told me to leave." Sirius sat on the table watching Remus organize books. 

"Argus?" Remus said looking up. 

"After six years of detentions, I think I've earned the right to call him by his first name."

"Earned it," Remus snorted looking back to his task. 

"Anyway, I'm here to get you." Sirius smiled. 

"Madam Pince hasn't a cat and I doubt even you can sweet-talk her," Remus said getting ready to shelf the next set of books. 

"Fine," Sirius shrugged. "I'll keep you company."

"Where's James?"

"Getting Wormtail. We thought a trip to Hogsmeade was a far better way to spend an evening."

"Have fun," Remus said.

"I'm not going with out you." Sirius gave Remus a look as if he were completely daft for even suggesting it. Remus shook his head and continued his work. 

Sirius picked up a series of books and flipped through them, stopping every now and again to read or look at a picture, remarking on anything he read or saw. Remus continued what he was doing ignoring Sirius's running commentary. 

After only fifteen minutes Sirius looked around. "Where the hell is Pince? Doesn't she come check up on you?" Remus shrugged. 

"Not really. She'll come tell me when I'm finished but she doesn't check in on me too much."

'"It's cause your such a good boy."

"That's why I'm in detention," Remus remarked dryly. 

Sirius reached out a hand, twisting it in Remus's jumper, pulling him towards him. Sirius lifted his chin up kissing Remus with soft force. His lips pressed gently, tongue sliding into his mouth softly. Sirius pulled Remus closer, wrapping his long legs around him; their bodies flush to one another. 

Sirius broke the kiss. "Open your trousers. I want to blow you." Remus opened his mouth to object but just the idea interested his prick, which took immediate notice of Sirius's words. 

"What about other people?" Remus asked as he undid his belt. 

"I'm not sucking them, only you."

"That's not what I meant," Remus blushed. 

"So what? More detention? I'll make it worth it." 

Sirius lay on the table on his stomach, his tongue darting across Remus's upper thighs and lower stomach. He pressed his lips to the head of Remus's cock, giving it a slow, worshipping kiss. Remus sighed loudly, the brush of Sirius's lips sending a shiver over his entire body. 

Sirius looked up into Remus's eyes, giving him that naughty look he had been giving him a lot recently. He then pulled his mouth away and flipped onto his back, his long legs hanging over the edge of the small table in a bit of an awkward angle. 

Sirius reached his arms over his head pulling Remus to him. Opening his mouth, wide, he wrapped his mouth around Remus's prick. 

"Oh God. Oh fuck, oh, Padfoot." Remus panted as the wet mouth slid over his cock. 

"Mmmm," Sirius hummed as he bobbed his head up and down the thick shaft. 

He moved closer to Remus, sliding his hands up his body, rucking up his shirt and jumper. He dug his fingers into Remus's back to pull him closer, force his prick further down his throat. 

"Fuck. Me. Sirius." Remus began to tremble, falling forward, gripping the table on either side of Sirius to keep himself up. 

Back and forth his hips began to thrust. Remus could feel his balls bumping Sirius's face, as his tongue and lips moved slickly across him. Fucking him. Bringing him off. 

"Ohohohoh. Sirius, yes!" Remus said as he came, filling Sirius's mouth. He hadn't intended on that, he'd meant to warn him. But he came so fast and hard; he was lucky he had been able to stay standing. 

Sirius sucked and sucked, swallowing and licking every last drop of come. He slowly pulled his mouth from Remus's cock, smiling and looking incredibly sated for someone's whose prick was threatening to break through his trousers. 

"Fuck, Moony, your come is almost as good as your cock," Sirius sighed happily, snaking his hand down his pants. "Watch me, yeah?" 

It didn't take long. Sirius pulled perhaps three times before he came, Remus's name on his lips.


	19. Make a Wish

Sirius and Peter, arm and arm, weaved their way up the path. Remus snorted at what a ridiculous sight they were. Sirius, the tallest of the group, was hunched over, leaning on Peter, the shortest. They stumbled along, laughing their drunken laughs as Sirius told Peter filthy story after filthy story. 

"So Jamie and I said to the bird we didn't think full price was fair as we weren't certain that she was really a she. Then right there in the middle of the street she showed me her fucking pussy." Peter shuddered. "I've seen a lot of fanny but this one had no fucking hair. She had fucking shaved the entire thing bald as my arse. I saw every part of it. Middle of the day. It was like giving her a fucking exam." Sirius laughed loudly and Peter along with him. 

James yelled from behind them, "Is that the one who sucked you off while I fucked her?"

"No, mate, she's the one who we watched wank. Remember we only about a quid between us and she said it was two to touch it but she'd touch it herself for half."

James, Sirius, and Peter all started laughing loudly. Remus chuckled until Sirius's and Peter's legs tangled and they fell to the ground. They rolled around for a while carried away in their own amusement. Peter finally stood and Remus reached down to pull Sirius up. 

"Moony, bless you," Sirius said patting Remus on the face. "I'm of age today, did you know that? I'm a man now."

"I know. That's why you're so completely pissed," Remus smiled. 

"You know now when we fuck you're younger than me and I'll be taking advantage of you," Sirius smiled and Remus looked over to Peter. He didn't know if Peter knew what they all did together. Peter seemed not to notice what Sirius said or he chose to ignore it as he continued walking toward the castle. 

"Seventeen, Moony. It's brilliant!" Sirius smiled up at the moon. The silver light causing his black hair to reflect a deep blue shade from it. 

"Come on, you drunk," Remus said pulling Sirius along. "Keep your fucking mouth shut. We don't need you waking the castle."

"Can't kick me out. I'm seventeen, I can go get pissed if I want."

"Yeah, but not the rest of us so keep quiet."

 

~*~

 

James lay on his bed sideways, passed out and snoring. Peter curled in a ball under his covers, not even bothering to remove his shoes. 

"There we go," Remus groaned pushing Sirius onto his bed. He reached down to pull off Sirius's trainers before getting in his own bed. He started to walk away when Sirius grabbed his arm.

"Where you goin'?" he asked. 

"Bed."

"Get in bed with me," Sirius said pulling Remus down onto him. "It's my birthday." Sirius pulled Remus to him and began to kiss him. Remus expected it to be drunken and sloppy, but instead it was warm and smooth. He could still taste the alcohol on Sirius's breath; the taste was a perfect mixture of both Sirius and the whiskey. 

Sirius kissed him slowly with intent, running his hands along his body. He circled his finger tips across Remus as he pulled his shirt up, ghosting across his flesh. Remus, returned the favour sliding his hands up Sirius's shirt. He ran his palms across the smooth planes of Sirius's back. He felt the taut muscle flex under him and Sirius roved his hands across Remus's body. 

Remus kissed Sirius harder. Tangled tongue and lips, accompanied by the rasp of their cheeks rubbing one another. Sirius's stubble burned Remus's lips. It was roughly arousing. Remus grew hard as he thought about feeling that between his legs, Sirius rubbing his jaw up his thighs before sucking him off. 

Sliding his hands forward, Remus brushed the pads of his fingers across Sirius's nipples. He felt them harden under his touch. Sirius sighed in his mouth then pressed his hips closer to Remus's. Remus felt their erections make a straining pass at one another. 

Remus teased his nipples, pinching them and pulling them between his thumb and forefinger. Sirius broke the kiss to curse with pleasure. 

"Tell me what you want," Remus said softly to him, sliding his hand lower to Sirius's denims, toying with his flies. 

"You," Sirius said trying to get closer for another kiss. 

"No, Padfoot," Remus pulled his head away. "You know you already have me. I want to know what exactly it is you want." Remus then slowly undid Sirius's zipper, then brushed his fingers across his cock. 

"Anything, just anything," Sirius gasped out pushing his hips into Remus's hands. 

"It's your birthday, make a wish," Remus cooed pulling Sirius's cock out and wrapping his hand around the length and pulling slowly, slowly, slowly. 

"I want you-" Sirius began to choke out as Remus took Sirius's hand putting it down his own denims. "God, your cock. I love your cock." He undid Remus's denims in a flash then roughly pulled down his pants. He gripped Remus's cock and groaned with such relief you would have thought it was his own prick he had touched. 

"Tell me." Remus met Sirius eyes pulling on his prick. 

"I want you to fuck me in my arse." 

Remus almost forgot where he was for a moment. It was so unreal. Sirius wanted to have sex, honest to goodness intercourse. Not only that, he wanted Remus to fuck him.

"I've never-" Remus began

"I know, me either," Sirius said. "I mean, never been fucked. I wanted you to-"

Remus cut him off, "How do you want it?"

"I want to be on my knees while you pound into me, then I want you to reach around and stroke me off," Sirius said and Remus couldn't help but think that Sirius had thought of this plan a time or two. 

"There's lube in my bed side table," Remus said. "Go get it. I want to watch you walk across the room naked."

When he returned, Sirius kneeled on the bed handing the lube to Remus. He swore, dropping his head into a pillow and biting it as Remus slowly worked his fingers into Sirius's arse, one slowly at first then adding a second beside it. 

"Do it now, Moony. Fuck me now," Sirius begged, looking over his shoulder. 

"I've hardly-"

"I don't care. My cock is harder than a rock and your fingers feel so fucking good but I want your cock in me. I want you to fuck me so I can come."

"Ok." 

Remus positioned himself behind Sirius, spreading his legs wider with his knees as he kneeled behind him. He lined his prick with Sirius's hole. "Ready?"

"Please, Merlin, now," Sirius panted. 

Remus slowly slid himself into Sirius. Sirius groaned and cried out with each push forward. It was tight and hot around his prick. It was so fucking good Remus could not imagine he would ever want to have sex any other way. 

"Your fucking arse - It's so tight and it's a perfect place for my prick." Remus placed his hands on Sirius's hips, slowly sheathing himself further, he then stopped. "S'ok?"

"Move," Sirius growled pushing back into Remus. 

"Is that what you want?" Remus said teasing him, thrusting his prick in hard. 

"Yes! God, yes!" 

Hearing Sirius come undone nearly pushed Remus over the edge, his balls tightening at the sound.

He couldn't last long. Once Remus started rocking their hips together he could already feel he was about to come. He reached around gripping Sirius's prick, pulling him off as he frantically thrust into him. 

Sirius cock jerked harder then Remus had ever felt as he cried out, "Fucking hell! Remus!" as he came. Sirius's arse clenched as he climaxed, drawing Remus closer to the edge. Fucking Sirius up his arse and him screaming with pleasure was too much. 

"So fucking good!" Remus called out as he thrust and thrust to completion. 

Sirius collapsed, falling to the mattress, Remus, still in Sirius, toppled down on top of him. "Fucking amazing, Moony. God, I love you." Sirius panted. 

Remus thought his heart stopped: the kissing, the pleading, the insertion, the orgasm and now this. He brushed his lips against Sirius's ear, ready to say something in return when he heard the deep sated breath from Sirius. 

He was asleep.


	20. Cuddle or Something

Two weeks and three days, that was the last time Remus talked to Sirius alone. When Sirius went to bed he went to sleep. The one time James had crawled into his bed, Remus had heard their whispered argument. 

"I'm sleeping, Prongs, go away."

"Stop pushing me, you git," James had said. 

"Then get the hell out of my bed." 

"Sod off, Sirius!" 

"You'd fucking love that!" Sirius called after him as James huffed back to his own bed. 

Remus felt a sick knot in his stomach as they all lay in their own beds. When he found himself alone in the showers with James the next morning they quickly pulled each other off. Remus felt worse after that, like he was the wedge between James and Sirius. 

That was days ago now and James and Sirius were fine. Sirius, James, Remus and Peter seemed fine. Every other possible combination was fine, but Remus and Sirius alone was anything but fine. Sirius hadn't said a thing to him since the last three words he had spoken before he passed out.

When Remus was woken by James to go swim in the Prefects' Bathroom he knew why and they had left Peter sleeping. 

They swam for a while, splashing and playing the water. 

James swam up behind Remus and started to rub their bodies together, Remus's prick rising in response.. Bouncing awkwardly in the water their hands roved over one another's bodies. Remus shivered as James ran his perfect hands across his arse, then reached around teasing his balls. 

Sirius swam up behind Remus causing him to jump as he blew bubbles under the water floating up Remus's arse. He then surfaced, not pausing to draw breath before he began sucking along Remus's back, rubbing his prick in between his cheeks. 

Reaching a hand down, Remus began to work James's cock. He groaned bucking into Remus's hand. Sirius licked up Remus's neck, laving the water than ran down to his collarbone. Remus thought about his soft lips and dangerous tongue. His lips quivered with the need to feel that again. 

Releasing James, Remus turned around to meet Sirius's lips. James pressed hard to Remus's back causing Remus and Sirius to become perfectly flush. 

Sirius pressed his mouth to Remus's roughly, tugging on his lower lip with his teeth then pushing his tongue into Remus's mouth. Sirius inhaled deeply as his tongue explored Remus's. Remus slid a hand into Sirius's hair, gripping the thick wet locks to keep them close. Remus wanted this, something from Sirius that he didn't hate him. That he wasn’t completely lost and that maybe he had forgotten what he had said to him. 

Remus pushed his prick against Sirius's wet thigh, Sirius encouraging the action again as he lowered his hand to Remus's hip drawing their bodies together. 

"Oi! Come on you two!" James cried at them. They pulled apart looking at an angry James. 

"What?" Sirius growled. 

"What's with you two? I might as well not even be here," James said looking back and forth between them. The way his glasses hung at an awkward angle made him look a little less angry. 

"We're having a wank, same as you, mate," Sirius answered. 

"No, I don't mean that," James looked at them as if they were completely daft. "First this summer both of sneak into my bed ready to blow me, no questions asked. Then you fucking wank him off at the opening feast-"

"What? You saw that?" Remus said suddenly red.

"'Course I did. Padfoot gets that face when he's about to come. It's a surprise half the girls in our house didn't realize it as well. _Then_ you two stumble into class late, lips swollen, chins chafed, like you'd been snogging in broom cupboards." Sirius looked down and away, something Remus had never seen him do when accused. They had indeed been snogging in broom cupboards, passageways and behind tapestries. They didn't think any one had noticed. Sirius had told Remus he couldn't think of anything else other than kissing him. 

"And now I get into Sirius's bed and you kick me out. I wank with Remus and you look so pathetic afterwards that I thought you hadn't even come. For two fucking weeks you two won't talk. Then Sirius drags me in here and brings Remus. If you two want to get off together fine but don't bring me and just leave me to myself!"

"Sorry," Remus mumbled. 

"There's nothing to be sorry about. I just want to know what the fuck is happening between you two?" James said impatiently. Sirius looked up, meeting James's angry stare. 

"Remus and I fucked on my birthday."

"Huh?" James looked confused even further. 

"We fucked. You know, his dick in my arse," Sirius explained illustrating with a hand gesture. "Then I told him how I feel about him and he didn't say anything one way or the other."

"That's not true!" Remus objected rounding on Sirius. "I tried to tell you but your drunk arse passed out!"

"Yeah?" Sirius snorted a laugh. "Is that your excuse? What were you going to say then?"

"I'm not going to say those things to you in front of Prongs!" Remus pointed at James, who now looked amused. "They're private." Sirius narrowed his eyes, they were cool slits of silver. 

"You two had sex? You're poofs?" James said. 

"Same as you, Jamie," Sirius replied. 

"No, I like girls, thank you very much." James puffed up his ridiculously hairless chest. Sirius rolled his eyes. 

"If being interested in Sirius for more than a really good orgasm makes me a poof, then I'm a poof," Remus said without caring. He knew neither of them would hate him for saying it. 

"Great," James huffed. "While you two are having tea at Madam Puddifoot's, who am I supposed to get off with? Wormtail?"

"He'd suck your cock, no questions asked," Sirius winked. 

"If you aren't interested in blokes, then girls are your only other option," Remus teased. 

"Fucking hell," James grumbled. "I'm not going to go wake up some bird with an already aching prick. Finish me off then you two can go cuddle or something."


	21. Always Ready

He ran his hands deliberately down Sirius's sides, feeling the firmness of his ribs then the muscle along his side leading down to his hip. Sirius rolled over into his touch but he didn't wake. Remus had no doubt he was asleep. It had been a long night.

Remus himself should be asleep too, but he had woken in the Shrieking Shack and rest was the furthest thing from his mind. The thrill of the night must still be pumping in his veins, as he couldn't settle. 

Not caring where James and Peter were, Remus slid down Sirius's body easing his pants off over his hips. Sirius cock was flaccid, but it wouldn't be that way for long. 

Remus nestled his nose between Sirius's thigh and balls. The dark hair brushed his face and he inhaled Sirius's scent. He groaned, rubbing his face across Sirius's prick to nestle his nose in the same place on the other side. Sirius stirred slightly, but didn't wake. 

Dragging his bottom lip across Sirius's prick caused it to take interest. Remus was delightfully unsurprised it stiffened so quickly. Sirius was always ready for sex, always. 

He toyed for a few minutes with Sirius's prick. Admiring it with his eyes, worshiping it with his tongue. Sirius moaned in his sleep sliding his hand down his body to touch his prick. Remus grinned at the possible dreams Sirius was having while he had his way with him. 

Remus stroked himself, watching the sleeping Sirius. Too much stimulation at once would wake him, what would be the fun in that? 

Carefully Remus began to spread Sirius's legs, inch by slow inch. Sirius began to giggle in his sleep. A blithe little look playing at his lips, it made him look sweet and innocent. Remus tried not to laugh as pulling off innocent in his current situation was quite the feat. Sirius giggled again and rolled his head to the other side. 

Remus stretched out his body between Sirius's legs. He licked a path down Sirius's balls, lower towards his hole. Sirius sighed and lowered his hand again to his prick. He stroked it once, twice, and then his hand nudged Remus's head. He let go of his cock and patted Remus's head.

"Moony?" Sirius said his head shooting up in surprise. "What the hell?"

"You're awake now," Remus said. "Spread your legs. I want to tongue your arse."

Sirius complied but he still gave Remus's the odd look "What's with y-" Sirius began but gasped as Remus swirled his tongue around his puckered entrance.

"Why were you giggling?" Remus said raising his head for a moment.

"Giggling?"

"In your sleep," Remus supplied before his mouth took aim again. 

"I don't giggle-oh fuck-ever," Sirius ground out pushing his hips further into Remus.

Remus pulled his head back and reached for his wand, he muttered the incantation to stretch and prepare Sirius to be fucked. "Merlin, I always want to wake up like this," Sirius smiled. 

Remus lined himself up with Sirius entrance, pushing Sirius's thighs back with chest, he slowly entered him. 

"Fuck." Sirius moaned happily as Remus rocked into him. "I was having a completely mental dream. Made me hard, but totally mental.

"Really?" Remus raised his eyebrows. 

"I was watching you wank. Your perfect cock, you tugged it again and again. Then you looked at me and said 'watch this'. You invited a monkey to your bed, a fucking monkey. Then you did all sorts of shit with it. I didn't know you had a things for monkeys."

"I don't," Remus said slamming into Sirius hard, causing him to yelp. "Now quiet. I want to fuck you. Slowly." 

Remus slipped his hands behind Sirius's knees, taking a slow cadence to fuck him. Remus loved having his cock in Sirius's hot welcoming arse. He'd perfected his rhythym over the past few months of practice. Not a fast jerky pace but sometimes one like this, where Remus could revel in every bit of his stretched heat. 

Sirius began to mewl in such a way that Remus knew he was close. Sirius's eyes, heavy with arousal, met Remus's silently pleading to come. Remus ignored him and continued at his pace. 

When _he_ was ready, Remus reached down a hand and began to fist Sirius's cock. Sirius moaned in desperation. Remus ignored him. 

Finally Sirius chocked out, "I'm ready." Remus chuckled in the back of his throat. 

"Beg," he replied simply. 

"Please, Moony, I want to come so bad," Sirius moaned arching his hips up, into each slow thrust. "Please make me come. Moony."

Remus increased his pace, slamming into Sirius's prostate, Sirius crying out in pleasure as he began coming, spilling all over himself and Remus, come everywhere. 

Remus groaned as Sirius's arse clenched around him, "So fucking good. Fuck, yes." He came with a last pounding thrust. 

Remus was finally tired enough. Maybe now he could sleep.


	22. Interruption

Sirius smiled that half smile Remus was so fond of, as he slid down Remus's stomach making himself comfortable between his thighs. Remus combed his fingers through Sirius's hair as Sirius began sucking his cock. 

"This never gets boring," Sirius mused as he flicked his tongue around his foreskin. 

"Good." Remus laughed and Sirius joined him. 

They heard the door to the dormitory open then slam shut. James cursed loudly as he stomped to his bed. 

Sirius and Remus met one another's shocked look. Remus whispered, "Didn't you lock-" 

"He knows not to come in!" Sirius whispered at the same time. 

They could hear James grumbling as they looked at one another communicating with their eyes about what to do next. Remus finally rolled his eyes and pulled the sheet from over his head to look at James. 

"Everything ok, Prongs?" James lay on his bed then sat up when he was spoken to. 

"Yeah, bloody fucking brilliant. Thanks for asking," James said. 

"Did something happen between you and Lily?" Remus asked. James shot him a look and that clearly was the right question to ask. "What happened?"

"I don’t want to talk about it!"

Sirius, still down between Remus's legs, pulled the covers over his head and now he looked at James. "Don't be such a git, Jamie. He's trying to help you."

"Why is your head down there?" James said. 

"'Cause your stupid selfish arse interrupted us," Sirius replied. "Now that you have, tell us the fucking problem so I can finish what I started." 

James took a deep breath looking between Remus and Sirius, then away. "Lily doesn't like-" another deep breathe, "she doesn’t likewhenIputmyhandinherknickers." 

Sirius snorted a laugh and Remus kicked him, only making him laugh harder. "You can't just shove it in there, mate."

"Fuck off." James flopped back on his bed. 

"James, he's right," Remus said gently. "You have to be slow about it."

"Thanks. I'm not taking advice from my two friends who'd rather shag one another than a girl," James said. 

"You should," Sirius said sitting up.

"What?"

"Remus knows stuff."

"He's never-"

"Listen James," Sirius sat up now. "Remus knows. He's read a lot and there's nothing he's read about and wanted to try he didn't do pretty damn well." James laughed in disbelief. 

"There's no way you could get off any better with him than you ever did with me," James said with confidence. "I don't even hear you moan when you're with him."

"Silencing charms, you idiot," Sirius said back. James shrugged. 

"You want to believe that, do you, Prongs?" Remus said evenly. 

"Facts are facts," James shrugged. 

"Padfoot, up against the head board," Remus said. 

"What?" 

"You heard me," Remus answered. Sirius opened his mouth again but Remus barked at him, "Sirius, now!" 

He did has he was told, moving to the top of the bed, placing his back against the headboard.

"Watch." Remus gave only that one word to James then turned towards Sirius, crawling up his body. 

Remus first moved to Sirius's handsome face. Dragging his lips across his strong jaw before wetly pressing their mouths together. He took great care to kiss him slowly, to feel the curve of his lip, his flexing tongue, the corners of his mouth. 

He moved lower along Sirius's neck, flicking his tongue over the space bellow Sirius's ear that would make him shake with delight. Sirius moaned pushing himself into Remus.

Remus continued his path down and around Sirius's body. Brushing his fingers and tongue across those secret places that were Sirius's: the sides of his ribs bellow his arms parallel to his pecs, the point of his narrow hip, he dragged his teeth along the taut flesh there, moving to Sirius's inner thighs which he nibbled softly. Sirius began to moan, panting Remus's name. He slid his hands under Sirius's arse, digging his fingers into the muscle before tickling the point where arse curve met thigh. 

Sirius moaned and sighed in all the right places. Remus could almost command these sounds from Sirius, he knew what he liked, he had a detailed outline of it etched in his mind. 

"I want you to fuck my arse, so much," Remus said peppering Sirius's prick with kisses. "But not now, yeah? Later." Sirius nodded dumbly at him, unable to speak. "Sit up straight."

Sirius did and Remus kneeled in front of him, rubbing their lengths together. Remus reached down and stretched his foreskin over the head Sirius's prick. He stroked them together bringing Sirius off pulling his orgasm from him. "Remus, fuck!" Sirius began to mewl and whine, he was so close. 

Sirius thrusted his hips and jerked coming as he cried out, "Shitballsmotherfuckerwhorecuntsonofabitch! Fuck me. Oh God! Oh my god Nan! Fuck me, Remus!" 

He was perfect when he was like this, completely at Remus's whim and, losing control, Remus followed him in orgasm saying, "I know. So good. I know." 

Sirius slumped back on the pillows, Remus looked over at James who was fisting himself quickly. He groaned coming all over his hand. Remus and Sirius smiled with triumph. 

As James caught his breathe Remus looked over to him. "Still think you got Sirius off better than me?"

"Who the fuck is Nan?" James said.


	23. Doesn't Take Much

"Where did you get these?" James looked jubilant rifling through Remus's bedside table. 

"A few shops, a few were mail order." Remus shrugged pulling off his robes. 

"How do you explain to your mum when these things arrive in the mail?" James held up a pair of handcuffs that also circled a cock, if you so desired. 

"I don't open it in front of her," Remus said "Now get off your robes, we don't have much time." 

James listened toeing off his shoes and quickly undressing. Leaving his clothes in a pile on the floor. He hopped up on Remus's bed, kneeling and began stroking his prick. 

"Where's Padfoot?" James asked. 

"He's sleeping in the Common Room."

"He doesn't care if it's just me and you?" James asked. Remus laughed, Sirius didn't care in the least. 

"You're straight, love," Remus said brushing his half hard cock to James's "He has confidence in both of us." 

Remus took James's hands and began to guide them over his body. "We'll do this first, you're very good at this," Remus said as James's warm touch ghosted on his flesh. 

"Are we using any of the toys this time?" James asked. 

"No. But if you're lucky I'll put your wand up your arse for you."

"Why not your wand?" James said in a heavy whisper against Remus's ear. Remus smiled and let his breath sail across James's chest as he replied.

" _My_ wand was in Sirius's arse this morning. I haven't had time to clean it yet. Not very hygienic." 

James was somewhere between shocked and amused at this, Remus couldn't be arsed to care. He wanted to get on with helping James. 

"When I touch you like this," Remus said touching the sensitive skin at James's side "how does it feel?" 

"Good," James said with a shutter. 

"And this?" Remus asked running the pads of his thumbs over James's nipples.   
"Better."

"Now this?" Remus said dropping his hands and tracing his fingers on the insides of James's thighs. James didn't answer but the groan he released was enough. 

"Touch me _exactly_ the way I just touched you," Remus instructed. 

James followed the directions well, Remus's skin began to pebble under his touch. 

"Prongs? How come you don't know what your doing with Lily, but you've been with enough other girls to know?"

"Cause with her it's different. With every other one I didn't care that it was more than this," James said "Same with you and Sirius, I'd guess." 

"Yeah. It's the same." 

James scooted closer to Remus, to rub himself against Remus's thigh. "Not that way," Remus said pulling his legs away. 

He ducked his head to James's chest, laving his nipple with tongue. He took his free hand tracing patterns on James's thighs once more, but this time allowing the back of his hand or finger tips to ghost across his cock. James moaned trying to thrust into him but Remus pulled his hand away every time. 

Remus licked and pulled at one nipple as he twisted and flicked the other. James was becoming desperate, he pleaded and thrusted frantically. Remus pinched his left nipple twisting and twisting then brushed the back of his hand on James's prick. James came with the minor touch groaning and panting as he spilled himself. 

A smug smiled played at Remus's lips and he lowered his hand to himself and came with a few hard strokes. 

"Doesn't take much does it?" Remus said looking down at James who was flush and still panting. 

"No."

"Won't take much for her either. We'll get you there," Remus said patting James on the shoulder as he got off the bed.


	24. Birds not Blokes

"No! Absolutely not!"

"You said you'd help him as well," Remus said evenly. 

"That is not helping," Sirius huffed. "I can't help him with my given talent." 

"You will help him."

"Why?" 

"You're his best mate, you want him to be happy. And," Remus reached behind Sirius giving his arse a small pat. "I won't take that out till you do." 

Sirius looked mutinous but Remus knew he had won. 

 

~*~

 

"It's been a long time, Jamie," Sirius cooed against James's neck. "Miss me?"

"Hardly," James said with a haughty smile that usually suited Sirius better but James managed to pull it off on occasion.

"You're a fucking liar," Sirius laughed, reaching down and grabbing James's erection. 

"You asked if _I_ missed you, not if my cock did."

"I don't need to ask that. I know."

"Yours missed me too," James said pulling at Sirius's erection. 

"Nah," Sirius said. "I've been watching Moony over your shoulder. Him watching us, touching that gorgeous prick of his."

"That's why I took off my glasses," James countered. "When you're out of focus its easier to imagine you with red hair and tits." Sirius snorted with laughter. 

"Evans doesn't have tits, mate." James pulled his hand away slapping Sirius on the back of his head. "Ow!"

"Git!"

"Wait I remember now, she does," Sirius said his eyes flashing. "When we hid in the girls bathroom and she had on that pink little-" 

"HEY!"

"Don't fucking pinch me!" Sirius said getting off the bed. 

"Don't talk about Lily that way you arsehole," James said. 

"Both of you stop," Remus said from his position, seated in the corner of the room, from which he watched them. 

"Prongs, didn't mean to upset you about your darling Lils," Sirius said giving his standard apology that was still rough around the edges. 

"Don't do it again and I won't have a reason to hit you," James said. He was equally sincere in apologizing. 

"All right," Remus said. "Sirius you know the deal." 

"Fuck," Sirius grumbled getting back on the bed. He looked at James, "Play nice, yeah?"

"You too, yeah?" James said back. 

"Turn around, Jamie, I can't look at you when I do this," Sirius said. 

James turned around and Sirius pressed himself flush to James's back. Pushing his hard prick to James's arse and resting his hands on James's thighs. 

"What do you like Jamie?" Sirius said brushing his lips against James's neck. 

"Um-" James licked his lips in concentration. "I like um-shit-I like where you're kissing me now."

"Don't say shit, it's not very appealing," Sirius instructed. "You say. God, I love your mouth on me. Your sweet perfect mouth." 

"You say that to Moony?" James looked over his shoulder. 

"No, I say your fucking perfect mouth. But we're talking birds not blokes." 

Sirius rubbed his hands up James's legs to his stomach, caressing and touching his smooth belly. "You like that? I can feel your skin rise under my touch. You like being touched like this." Sirius flicked James's nipple. James let out a hiss. 

Sirius dragged his hand down James's body to his prick. He gripped it with his hand and began stroking it slowly. "Merlin, you're so fucking hard. You'll say wet though," Sirius whispered against James's ear. "I fucking love touching your cock, taking it in my hand. You say pussy not cock and you slide your fingers in it." James nodded dumbly "I've thought all day about putting your prick in my mouth. You say licking your pussy though." 

"Pussy? Twice?" James asked. 

"Unless you want to say cunt, but I doubt she'll like that." Sirius began to stroke and pull James off. "You got the idea?"

"Oh yeah," James said as he rocked into Sirius's grip. 

Remus stood from where he had watched the entire time. Stroking himself in time with Sirius stroking another man's cock. It was so fucking arousing he had to think about Ancient Runes to keep from coming. 

He kneeled behind Sirius. "Good, thank you," he purred in his ear. He then pulled out the butt plug Sirius had been wearing and thrust his prick in Sirius's stretched entrance. 

"GOD!" Sirius said. 

Remus pumped hard into his arse as he mock fucked James's arse, his prick sliding between his cheeks before bringing James off with his hand. Sirius came when he felt James's hot come sliding over his fingers and Remus followed him, roaring his completion.


	25. Empathy

Remus sleepily looked up at Sirius. He wanted him to know it was time to turn off the light. 

"Tired?" Sirius asked with out looking up from his book. 

"Yeah," Remus said covering his mouth as he yawned. "What are you reading any way?" 

"Vonnegut," Sirius said looking at the cover and shrugging. "S'ok," he dropped the book on the floor. 

"James with Lily?" Remus asked and Sirius nodded. 

"Giving each other head or something. She still won't let him fuck her." 

"Let's hope Prongs remembers the difference between an arsehole and a clit tonight," Remus said rolling onto his back.

"She might enjoy having her arse licked," Sirius said easily. Remus opened his eyes and knit his brows together, looking at Sirius.

"What?" Sirius said. "Some birds like that kinky shit." Remus now lifted his head and smiled slightly. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

" _Birds like that kinky shit_ ," Remus said trying to stifle a laugh. "Do tell us Sirius Pollux Flint 'and five other fucking middle names' Black how you know this?"

"I have only the four middle names not the six you have just given me and you weren't my first," Sirius said with a fair bit of cheek. 

"Your first what?" Remus said sitting up now, fully engaged in the conversation.

"The first arse I've licked. There were one or two before you."

"One? Or Two?" Remus asked. 

"Moony, don't get like this," Sirius said trying to encircle him with his arms. "You know I was no choir boy before you."

"I never thought you were a choir boy even when I met you," Remus laughed. "What else have you done?"

"What or who?" Sirius smiled crookedly. 

"Ha. Ha." Remus flopped back down on the pillow. 

The door opened to the dormitory and James came strutting in. "She blow you?" Sirius asked. 

"Yup," James said as he began to undress. 

"Must be nice," Sirius said. 

"It is and don't sound so glum. I bet you'll be sucked off sooner rather than later," James said arrogantly. 

"No, not that," Sirius said. "I meant must be nice being stuck in oral sex hell." Sirius began to laugh, so did Remus. 

"That's not _all_ we do," James began to tick off on his fingers. "There's hand jobs, and blow jobs, of course. We wanked together once, she wanted to watch me but I made her let me watch her first."

"What was that like?" Remus said. 

"Fucking mad. She moaned and made all these little noises, then twisted her nipples and pulled real hard on them and just abused herself."

Sirius and Remus rolled around in fits of laugher at the wistful look and tone James had taken with his description. James showed them two fingers before climbing into his bed. It only increased their laughter. 

"Lot of fucking jackals," James grumbled. 

As the laughter subsided Remus thought about desperately wanting to please someone but not having the first clue where to begin. He looked at James feeling empathetic. "There are things you can do together other than have sex." 

"Yeah, you fucked her tits yet?" Sirius asked innocently. 

"Have I _what_?" James said his voice rising two octaves. 

"Coitus a mammalia," Remus said giving the proper term for the act. 

"Huh?" James said. 

"Oh Christ. Fucking her tits, Prongs," Remus said exacerbated. 

"You're cock between her tits as she pressed them together. It's quite the-ah-fucking experience," Sirius said. "You come all over her neck, it's called a pearl necklace. You could offer her a small token of your love in potions tomorrow."

"Yeah and my balls would be gone by lunch once she knew what it was," James replied. 

"Maybe she already knows," Remus said. 

"How would she now?" James said looking upset. 

"Apparently Padfoot was quite the whore before he was with me," Remus said. 

"Fucking hell, Moony," Sirius said. "Don't sound so jealous. There's lots of things I've only done with you. Butt sex, had my arse licked, wall sex, the wand up my arse-I loved that, coming on your face then you were coming on mine, tying one another up and, hmm, there's lots. Remember when you licked treacle off me for over two hours?"

"Yeah," Remus couldn't help but chuckle. Sirius may have been with a few or a hundred more people than Remus but it was ok. Remus doubted Sirius ever slept in the same bed with the person after they had finished. Sirius slept in his bed even when they didn't. 

"Now that's I'm thoroughly revolted, I'm going to sleep," James said drawing his bed hangings. 

Remus drew his and Sirius's before settling down into the bed next to Sirius. 

"Still tired, Moony?" Sirius whispered. 

"No."

"I've nicked a skirt from the laundry. Want to have a look?" Sirius said. 

"Classroom, fifth floor?" Remus said sitting up.

"I was thinking staffroom." 

"There will be detention in order for such a suggestion," Remus said sternly. "The staffroom is not a place for your fun and games Mr. Black."

"Yes, sir," Sirius said lowering his thick lashes.


	26. In the Staffroom

Remus looked his playmate up in down, with what he was sure was the most lecherous of looks. Sirius played his part well, he looked down and away, blushing. 

"Sorry I'm late, sir," Sirius mumbled quietly. 

"You will stay an extra five minutes for every minute you were late," Remus said sternly. "I do not accept such tardiness from my pupils."

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Sir," Sirius looked at Remus from under his eyelashes as the word played seductively on his lips. 

"You will take out your quill and parchment and prepare to do lines," Remus said. 

Sirius obeyed, dropping his school bag and taking out the proper items. "Where shall I write, sir?" Remus gestured to a table at the far side of the room. Sirius walked over, placing his quill, parchment and inkwell on the table. Remus admired the way he saw Sirius's calves flex under the white knee socks. Sirius turned to pull a chair up to the table. 

"Ah ah," Remus stopped him. "You will stand as you do lines. You may lean over the table." The lustful look that was in Sirius's eyes did not travel to the rest of his face. He was too good to be so fumbling. 

"What shall I be writing, sir?"

"I will be a filthy minded boy-pardon me," Remus coughed, "I will _not_ be a filthy minded boy."

Sirius nodded, moving to stand at the table so that his back was to Remus. He slowly dipped his quill in the ink. Only Sirius could make the simplest action look so sexual, as he was doing right now. He poised the point of the quill over the paper, then slowly bent over the table to write. He stretched one long leg out behind him and bent lower, lower, lower. 

Remus breathed sharply through his nose as the navy blue pleated skirt no longer concealed Sirius's arse. The point where his strong leg curved into his rounded cheek showed clearly. Remus could see a hint of something lacy across Sirius's arse. Remus tilted his head, slightly, bringing the lace knickers into view. Leave it to Sirius to not only wear lace knickers but to pick bright red ones at that. Remus was relieved to have Sirius's back to him. He felt himself blushing like a virgin on her wedding night. 

The quill scratched across the paper, Sirius bending further and further to reveal more of himself. Remus pressed his palm to the outside of his trousers, feeling his arousal. He moaned softly watching Sirius. 

"Is there something wrong, Professor Lupin?" Sirius asked glancing over his shoulder. 

"What are you wearing, Mr. Black?"

"Only what I was directed to wear, sir." Sirius did not turn around but still looked over his shoulder, allowing his arse to stay in view. "My skirt, knee socks and shirt. It’s the required uniform."

"I meant underneath your skirt," Remus said clasping his hands behind his back, taking a turn about the table. 

"Oh," Sirius said in a impressively innocent way, putting his fingers to his lips. "I wasn't aware you had seen those."

"Show them to me." Remus stopped on the other side of the table facing Sirius. 

"Professor Lupin, please don't make me. I-I-I-" Sirius stutters died and he looked away.

"What is it, Mr. Black?"

"Please don't laugh, sir."

"I assure you I won't," Remus said. 

Sirius put his quill down and stood up straight. He fumbled with the edge of his skirt, looking timid. He slowly pulled up the pleated fabric to reveal all of himself. His hard cock was trapped by the lace of the panties, arching straight up, and going up past the tops of the knickers. His cock strained against the lace, while his balls could not even be contained in the fabric. 

"You look very uncomfortable," Remus said in whisper. 

"I am."

"I am, what?" Remus said. 

"Sir." Sirius gave him another naughty grin. 

"If you are so uncomfortable I want you to take care of the situation. Now." Sirius pulled back the waist of the knickers. "No, keep them on. I want you to rub yourself over the lace, so it drags across your prick roughly. Then you might learn what is and what is not appropriate to wear during detention."

"Yes, Professor Lupin." Sirius looked him in the eye, finally. 

He began to palm his cock rubbing back and forth, precome already soaking through the lace. Sirius began to rock his hips, wrapping his hand around his cock, stroking in time with the buck of his hips. The red lace pulled up as he strained to bring the knickers over the head of his prick as it teased and abused his balls. 

"Oh God! Oh Fuck!" Sirius cried out as white-hot come erupted from his cock, soaking his panties and hand then dripping down his inner thighs. Remus licked his lips. 

"On the table Mr. Black," Remus said. "You need to be fucked."

"Yes, Professor," Sirius voice coming out a bit shaky in post orgasm but he still did as he was told. 

Sirius lay on the table. Remus leaned over him, licking the come from his thighs, sucking it from the lace of the red knickers. 

Kneeling between his legs, Remus pulled up the skirt, then undid his own trousers pulling his aching cock free. He pushed the knickers aside to line his cock with Sirius's magically prepared entrance. He slowly pushed himself in as Sirius moaned and wiggled beneath him. 

"Fuck," Remus breathed. "I want you to wear a skirt all the time-so easy to fuck you in it."

"Yes, sir," Sirius nodded. 

"I'm so hard for you, aching for you," Remus said. "I won't last long but I want you to come again. And make sure to call me 'Professor' as you do."

"Yes, sir. I'm already getting hard again," Sirius said moaning. 

Remus bucked into him, gripping his shoulder with one hand and pulling on Sirius's cock with the other. 

Looking down at Sirius, he looked wicked and disheveled his skirt pushed up, his come-soaked red knickers, the sweatiness of his brow. He was gorgeous and it brought Remus to the edge. He roared as he came, filling Sirius arse. 

Sirius followed spilling himself over Remus's hand and again in his knickers. " Fuck, professor!" Sirius called out as he was instructed. 

_Professor_. Remus liked that sound of it.


	27. Nothing Better to Do

Remus toyed with the drawstring on his pyjama bottoms. He was sure Madam Pomfrey would not check on him any time soon. She would be certain he was asleep, and if she did he would hear the door to her office open. Sirius, James and Peter would not be here till after their morning classes. The silly bet they had placed in their sixth year still held. Sirius had not skived off a single class and if he was forced into class then so was James. If they were both there then Peter surely was as well. 

He could get up and happily go to class. Madam Pomfrey insisted he rest the day after a full moon, even though it had been quite some time since he had returned with bites, bruises and scrapes. 

Remus settled into his pillow closing his eyes and searching for a fantasy to induldge in while he lay there alone. 

He immediately rejected the one with Sirius blowing him. Still a favourite but if he used it too much then it lost its shine. Beside he could get blown by lunchtime if he wanted that. He also rejected the fantasies of: sex with the Gryffindor Quidditch team, being tied up, being forced and being spanked. He thought for a moment about the particularly nice time he and Sirius had alone in the broom cupboard the other day, but that didn't strike his fancy either. 

Remus lay stroking himself thinking of what he wanted. 

_He was laying on the bed in the dark, dank Shrieking Shack. The moon was new, there was none of it's silvery light slipping through the cracks of the boarded up windows._

_A shadowy figure stood at the entrance to the room watching him. He felt his gaze slide up and down his body. Remus shivered._

_The man moved slowly towards Remus. Each step making Remus harder, as if the walking alone was foreplay. By time the man reached the bed Remus's prick was straining, aching to find release._

_Remus looked wide-eyed at the man, but there was no telling who it was and the stranger was not about to give any clues._

_The man crawled across the bed, reaching out one finger and tracing a line from Remus's lips to his prick. He circled his finger across the tip of Remus's prick, wetting the pad of his finger with precome. The man put his finger to his mouth and lewdly sucked it. He chuckled, pleased, in the back of his throat._

_The man then swung one leg over Remus, settling his own hard cock in Remus's face. Pushing the tip onto Remus's lips, telling him wordlessly to open up. Remus gladly did, taking the man's impressive length as far as he could in his mouth, down his throat._

_Remus was rewarded as the man leaned over him pulling Remus's prick into his mouth._

Remus fisted his prick quickly. The thought of a stranger fucking him senseless, he loved it.

_He was so close to coming, the man could sense it. He lifted his head from Remus's prick and finally spoke._

_"Sirius isn't the only one who likes the taste of come. I've wanted to taste you for a long time."_

_Remus, mouth full of cock, was reeling. He knew that voice, knew the chuckle, knew the outline of the person. It was James._

_What the fuck was Prongs doing here?_

Remus was too far-gone know. He pulled and pulled as tempting, wonderful thoughts of James blowing him brought him to completion.


	28. Memory Lane

"I had a-I had-a thought about Prongs the other day," Remus said lightly. 

Sirius mumbled a reply too intent on removing Remus's pants to listen properly. 

"Bit of a fantasy actually," Remus chuckled. He was counting on Sirius being too distracted with their current activity to care what Remus had to say. Remus had to say something; he was feeling rather guilty about the whole thing. It was ok to have fantasies, he was sure, but ones about someone so close may have been another. 

"Do tell," Sirius said, without stopping. 

"You aren’t angry?" Remus looked down him confused. 

"Why? Think about him now and again when I wank."

"Oh." Remus rolled his lips together. "Feel bad we sort of left him behind?"

"Nah, he has Evans to give him a blow," Sirius smirked. 

"Think we should invite him in for old times sake?" Remus asked and Sirius gave a long slow smile before taking Remus's prick in his mouth. 

 

~*~

 

James looked from Remus then back to Sirius then to Remus again. "Ok, what?"

"We have a favour to ask," Remus said. 

"We miss you Prongs, we want a nice little fuck with you," Sirius said. "Don't look at me that way, Moony. We're just wasting time if we act sweet about it."

"No," James said flatly. 

"Jamie," Sirius said. 

"No," James said crossing his arms. 

"Not even for a walk down memory lane?" Remus said. James shook his head. 

"Hate to do this to you mate, but I'm going to have to tell Lily about what we did to Snivellus two days ago."

"She won't care," James said with confidence. 

"If you're sure," Sirius said walking towards the door. 

"Fine," James said. "You two are fucking worse than the entire Slytherin House."

"I used to think the same thing about you two," Remus smiled. 

"Let's get on with it then," James said, a small pleased smile on his lips. 

What felt like moments later Remus was on his back, James's prick down his throat, while Sirius slid two fingers in and out of his arse. Sirius pulled his fingers free then replaced the void with his prick. Remus groaned around James's prick. James quivered with delight. 

His eyes heavy James looked at Sirius as he rocked into Remus's entrance. "Can I try that?" 

"You want to put your prick in Moony?" Sirius almost laughed at him. 

"No," James pulled himself away from Remus. "I want you to do that to me."

"You're having us on," Remus looked up at James. 

"No, he means it," Sirius said looking James in the eyes. 

"On your back Jamie," Remus said as Sirius pulled his cock free. 

James moaned and withered as Remus slid his fingers in James's pucker, scissoring his index and middle finger. He wanted to stretch James slowly. 

"He's ready," Sirius said from where he stroked James's prick. "He'll come before you've even gotten one stroke in."

"Let him," Remus said softly. 

Sirius stroked quickly, James began to keen and buck into his grip. 

As white come came out of James's prick it flooded over Sirius's hand, down his tightened balls, running to his prepared hole. The slippery come coated Remus's prick as he slid into James.


	29. Sorry

As they stood from the Gryffindor Table, Remus noticed Sirius moved rather slowly, again. Remus had noticed as they walked from the Hospital Wing down to dinner. He wasn’t acting ill or under the weather, but he was moving as he if he’d ridden a broom for too long. Or maybe been buggered too hard. Remus knew neither could not be the case. 

“What’s wrong with Padfoot?” Remus said to Peter. 

“Why don’t you ask him?” Peter said giving a shrug. Remus looked from Sirius, to James and back to Peter as if connecting the dots in his mind. 

“Did something happen last night? Remus asked worried. He couldn’t remember and no had said anything to him. Peter didn’t say ‘yes’ but he didn’t say ‘no’ either. 

Remus hurried his pace to catch up with Sirius “You ok?” he asked coming even with him going up the stairs. 

“Yes,” Sirius answered slowly as if Remus were in some state of delicacy. 

“You’re walking like you smashed your balls on your broom,” Remus chuckled. 

“Damned near close,” Sirius replied dryly. Remus looked at him surprised. “We were wrestling last night and you got a bit carried away and you caught me on a scrubby little pine.”

“Caught you how?”

“My balls,” Sirius winced, the memory fresh in his mind. 

“Sorry I-“

“Stop. I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to feel bad. You didn’t mean to, we were both transformed. It’s not a big deal.”

“You yelped and whined like a baby,” James added in.

“Next time you transform I’ll kick smash your boys with a branch and see how you like it,” Sirius growled. 

 

~*~

 

James didn’t want to spend the evening laying around “worrying over Padfoot’s balls”, so he and Peter went off. Sirius lay on his bed, in only his pants, while Remus looked over him, worried. 

“Can I get you anything?” Remus asked softly. 

“No.”

“Can I massage them better?” Remus’s lips twitched slightly. 

“Not funny,” Sirius said. “They’re swollen, I don’t want any one near them.”

“Let me see,” Remus said. “I won’t touch, just let me look.” 

Sirius carefully pulled off his pants, spreading his legs and letting Remus look. They only looked slightly bigger than normal. But still Remus imagined that smarted, and not just a little. He self-consciously touched his own non hurting balls.

“Think everything else is fine?” Remus said with complete seriousness, looking pointedly at Sirius’s cock. 

“Yeah, that’s all fine.”

“We better make sure,” Remus said touching his prick ever so slightly. Sirius moaned pushing his hips up into his touch. “I’ll be gentle.”

Remus quickly removed his clothes, leaving them in a pile on the floor. He slid up Sirius’s prone body, bringing them face to face. He kissed Sirius lightly but affectionately on the lips.   
“I’m sorry,” he whispered. 

“Moony, it wasn’t-“ 

“Let me be sorry,” Remus said his voice heavy with want. 

He took his time touching and caressing Sirius’s body. Laving his nipples and rubbing his hands across his strong stomach. Remus rubbed his thighs and calves, parting Sirius’s legs further and further. 

Remus brought his mouth to just above Sirius well working prick, there was no teasing, he licked a path from the salty tip down the back, avoiding his aching (in a bad way) balls, and arriving at Sirius’s entrance. He delved and swirled his tongue around it. Sirius pushing his feet flat in the mattress to push into Remus’s mouth. 

“Moony, wanna come,” Sirius said looking down at Remus. 

“Of course,” Remus said. He held his hand above Sirius’s ready cock, “Help me, I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Remus wrapped his hand around Sirius’s cock, Sirius put his hand over his. And _very_ gingerly, while Remus licked his perfect arse, Sirius guided Remus’s hand to bring him to whimpering competition.


	30. Lick

Sirius raised a single brow, looking over his shoulder at Remus. 

“Yes?” Remus replied. 

“Making sure you’re sure.” 

“Never been more sure in my life,” Remus said with confidence. 

“If you two are done flirting, can we get on with this?” 

“Your pants in a twist over sucking my cock?” Sirius said turning to James. James snorted, rolling his eyes. 

Sirius moved to climb on the bed. “No. Up against the wall,” Remus said, laying on the bed instead. 

 

Sirius stood with his back against the wall, James facing him. “How should we start?” James asked Remus. 

“You start and if I get a hankering for something special I’ll let you know,” Remus said, already stroking his prick with in anticipation. 

"No crying out for your old nanny when you come," James challenged. 

"I'll cry for your mum instead," Sirius said back arrogantly. 

James dropped his hand to Sirius's trousers, undoing them and slipping his hand in to stroke Sirius's prick. Sirius looked the perfect picture of ease and confidence. James's brow began to furrow and he glared at Sirius. 

"What the hell is with your cock?" James exclaimed. Sirius shrugged innocently. "I thought you walked around at least half-hard all day and you're always ready. What the fuck?" 

"You must not do it for me," Sirius said reaching around and pinching James's arse.

"Bollucks! You tossed before you came in here."

" _Twice_ ," Sirius chuckled. 

"Padfoot, you great idiot! Why would you go do a thing like that? You know we had to do this," James said pointing at Sirius. 

 

"Wanted to make it interesting at the least. Make you work for it."

"I'll give you five more minutes and you'll be normal." 

"Stop," Remus said standing rising from the bed. "You missed potions, lost the bet and you're bickering like two old ladies." Sirius grumbled turning his head away. "What was that?"

"He said we should have told you sooner," James said then elaborated. "We've missed class loads of times but this was the first one you found out about." 

Sirius looked at Remus, his steel hued eyes challenging Remus to be angry with him. 

"Back against the wall, Padfoot. Prongs, stand in front of him," Remus said easily. 

 

Remus kissed Sirius lightly on the cheek then did the same to James, who surprisingly blushed. He then put his chin on Sirius shoulder staring intently at him.

"You can never do things the easy way, can you?" Remus said seductively. "Making Jamie do more work than he bargained for and not being very honest with me. You'll be punished later for the lying but now I want you to get hard for James." Sirius inhaled deeply through his nose at the words. 

"I want you to remember how you used to _crave_ James's fingers wrapped around your prick. Think about all the times you sneaked into his bed or sucked him in the shower," Remus said as if his words were all mere suggestions. Sirius grew hard, quickly, and James smiled with triumph as he stroked him. 

Remus watched James's perfect pale hands, glide over Sirius's cock. Imagined James's touch on his own, or his hands on Sirius's cock. 

"I used to listen to you two, all the time," Remus began. "I would hear you go to one another's beds. The brush of your skin, the sighs of your breath. The way you both groaned _fucking_ the other's hands. I would fist myself so hard thinking about your pricks touching one another."

James pushed his pelvis to Sirius's thigh, thrusting on his leg while he stroked Sirius. Sirius moaned at Remus's words, closing his eyes with arousal. Remus watched Sirius thick lashes lay on his cheeks,; instead he was the picture of what was sensual. Remus put his own hand down his trousers, watching them. 

"Listen to me," Remus said as they all came close. "Sirius, you're mine but when I say it, you have to fuck James. For me. For my pleasure. You'll do it like a good boy, Jamie." They both nodded dumbly in reply, too aroused to fight or focus. 

James pressed himself against Sirius's thighs, the flicks of his hands erratic as he came. Remus groaned moments later finishing himself. Sirius roared coming into James's hand.

Sirius lifted James's hand away, putting it in front of Remus's mouth. Remus could see the white come between his fingers running down his palm. Sirius looked Remus in the eye. 

"Lick."


	31. Uniforms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thought when I jumped into to this was that I would write a story about Remus's loss of the last bit of his innocence and then turn into James being the one who would need help. I did that a little bit I think but I think the story ended up being the many versions of alpha remus and how Sirius blew him. Thanks for everyone who read and their support! Enjoy!

The light from the torch outside their door cast shadows across Sirius as he stood back lit in the doorway. He pulled out his wand to light the unlit torches in their room. 

"Don't," Remus said from the where spot he sat, shadowed in the darkness of the room. 

"Moony, what are you doing?" Sirius asked. 

"Close the door," Remus said back. 

"Why's it all dark-"

"Close. The. Door." Remus's voice was calm, but firm. 

He heard Sirius give his pleased little laugh as the door clicked behind him. He could hear Sirius slowly moving towards him. 

"Stop," Remus said before he got too far. He flicked his wand igniting the table lamp closest to Sirius. He straightened his posture in the light. He brushed his fringe from his forehead, giving Remus the 'I know you want to fuck me twenty different ways' look. 

"Take off your robes and only your robes," Remus said. Sirius slid the black fabric from his shoulders; let it hang by his biceps for just a moment. Then he let it slide off of him, the robes puddling around his feet. Sirius stood in his trousers, shirt and tie. He looked taller, his legs longer with out the robes on. Remus slid his hand down his stomach to his hard prick, taking it in his hand as he thought about those legs spread wide for him. 

"I can see you touching yourself," Sirius said. 

"Good. Now take off your tie."

Sirius reached for his right collar button and flicked it open; he then reached over doing the same to his left. He slid his index finger into his Windsor knot. Sirius held the gold and crimson tie between his thumb and forefinger pulling the knot free inch by inch. Remus moaned as he heard the whisper from the silk rubbing as the tie loosened. Sirius gripped the wider part of the undone tie, pulling it free from his collar. The brush of the white cotton shirt and the striped silk tie seduced Remus every second it lasted. 

Holding the tie straight in front of him, Sirius opened his hand allowing the silken garment to float to the floor. Remus rubbed himself harder as he thought to pick up the tie later to bind Sirius to the bed with it. 

"Your shirt. Slowly," Remus commanded. 

Remus could feel his breath catch with each flick of the buttons. The sound of the clothes releasing with the view of Sirius's smooth skin becoming clearer and clearer made Remus's blood rush. Sirius let his shirt hang open, revealing his hard body, as he pulled the buttons free on his cuffs. He then let the shirt slide from his shoulders and off his body. Remus thought about touching the broad chest, caressing his smooth belly. Or perhaps tasting it with his mouth. 

"Rub your nipples while you, undo your belt," Remus said next. 

Sirius gave his half grin brushing his fingers across each nipple until it became hardened under his touch. He undid his belt, pulling it away from his trousers. The buckle clanked on the ground as it dropped. Remus would have to remember that was also available to bind Sirius. 

"You're so hard," Remus said. "I can see the outline of your cock pushing on your trousers. Take them off, I want to see you naked."

Sirius did as he was told, as well as removing his shoes and socks as he dropped his trousers. His tall lean body looked like an angel's in the fire light. Perfect skin but with an orange glow from the flame. Maybe more of a beguiling devil. 

He was indeed hard. Remus could see the shine of precome on his prick. 

"Stand there," Remus commanded. He watched Sirius, studying every inch of the body he knew every bit of already. Remus stroked himself thinking of the wicked things he had done to it and would do to it. 

Remus took his hand away from his prick, he wanted to fuck Sirius, _now_. 

"On the bed," Remus said standing, revealing himself more fully as he stepped from the shadow. 

Sirius obeyed, laying on his back, legs open and ready. Remus picked up the belt and tie on his way over to Sirius. 

"I'm going to tie you up. You aren’t doing anything for yourself. You won’t come till I touch you. Or maybe you won’t come at all," he said taking Sirius's right hand and binding it with the tie. He moved to bind his left with the belt. 

Sirius moaned and thrust his prick against Remus as he lined himself with Sirius's entrance. 

Remus fucked Sirius with deliberate intent. Savoring every slide of his cock in his hot wet arse. Sirius was perfect, begging and mewling under him. 

He waited till the very final moments to touch Sirius's cock. Remus stroked his prick, urging it's release. Sirius held to his binding with a white knuckled grip cursing and praising Remus as he came, his arse clenching around Remus's cock was the final moment for Remus. He screamed "Sirius" as he came and came in his lover's arse. 

Laying in a sweaty tangle together Remus flicked his wand to free Sirius's arms. 

"Why the striptease?" Sirius asked rubbing his wrists but not complaining.

"Wanted the last time I saw you in your school uniform to be a memorable one," Remus grinned. 

"I'll keep two sets round the flat for us," Sirius said kissing Remus. 

"Why two?"

"You aren't the only one with a uniform kink." Sirius punctuated his point by pushing his already hardening prick up against Remus's hip. Remus responded by doing the same with his.


End file.
